A Thief Within INTERPOL
by Brey
Summary: An underling on the Lupin case? Or spy for Lupin. A new girl comes into the lives of both INTERPOL's craziest inspector, and Lupin's band of thieves. Which side is she really on however?
1. In the Line of Fire

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Lupin Characters or the show. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. I'd just make it an actual epi. Drrrs.

To the readers: I have had a sudden spur of influence to write this thanks to the wonderful work of Amani Ishikawa, and J. Lucy-Daisuke. I've cried while reading both of your fanfics so keep up the good work. And a note to all of you. You should read their stories, even if it does takes you three weeks to read "Dragons and Phoenixes, Fathers and Daughters." It's a great story. And now, off to the part where I actually write Lupin goodness! -Runs off to write, but hits a writers block-

Chapter 1: In the Line of Fire.

-Paris, France-

Loud sirens rang throughout the Louvre. The Lupin gang was at it again. This time however, Zenigata wasn't the only one chasing the group of thieves. A young female officer holding a nightstick high in the air was also in the chase. She was wearing a security guard uniform, and seemed very confused. All she knew was that Fujiko had gotten all the male guards to leave their posts and they never returned.

-Earlier that evening-

"Oh boys, my car broke down and I need someone to help me fix it." Fujiko's destressed, and pouty voice sounded outside. Each and every male guard jumped up from their seats, babbling and begging to be the one to help fix it, while the only female guard just rolled her eyes. Fujiko gave a small thumbs up behind her back as Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon snuck past the security building. Shortly after they had gone past, Fujiko led the security guards to her car.

"No goodnics...Thinking that just because there's a pretty lady asking for help, they can all leave their posts..." The girl murmured under her breath, rather annoyed. And that's when Old Pops arrived.

"Inspector Zenigata from INTERPOL. Have you seen any of these people?" He pulled out four bad mug shots of the Lupin gang.

She lifted her hat from over her eyes a bit and looked at Zenigata. "Tsurugi Hattori..." Her voice was soft and had a rather annoyed sound to it. After her meager introduction she looked at the pictures. "Yeah, I've seen that girl on the left."

"Fujiko." Zenigata mumbled to himself, and then realized that he had found the place Lupin told him he'd be at. "Where'd that's damn thief go?"

"She said that her car broke down...Did you say she's a--" Tsurugi's words were cut off by the alarm system going off. "Dammit Inspector Zenigata! You made me miss what happened! And who did it!"

"I know exactly what happened!" Zenigata screamed right back at her. "Lupin and his damn friends just stole something from your museum!"

"Well obviously. Too bad that Fuji-whatever is off with all our men..." She leaned back in her chair and pushed her hat over her eyes.

"Now listen here Miss, you're a security guard here, and I of all people would expect you to stop those--" Zenigata's eyes traveled as he saw the Lupin gang run past the security office again. He himself went after them. "LUPIN, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

Tsurugi rolled her eyes and stood up. "Damn men..." She went after Zenigata, nightstick in hand, and that's where our story begins.

-Back to present time-

Zenigata, gaining on Lupin again shouted, "Damn it Lupin! You're under friggin' arrest!"

"Sorry Pops! Not this time!" Lupin spoke in his rather loud voice. As soon as he said that he had hoped into the Alfa Romeo, followed by Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Zenigata yelled having his usual hissy-fit. Tsurugi came up Zenigata with a straight face.

"We can take my motorcycle and try to catch up with them." She offered, giving a small shrug afterwards.

"It'll take too long to get to it." He mumbled still very pissed that Lupin got away again.

"No it won't." She walked over to a taller bush like plant and started the engine. It roared insanely loud, and Zenigata covered his ears and screamed at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!"

By that time the engine had settled and Tsurugi was giving him an odd look. "It's a motorcycle. And you know, you don't have to yell."

"Yeah sure..." He mumbled as he got on the motorcycle. They then sped off in the direction Lupin had driven.

-On the road-

"Ha ha! Great job Fujicakes! We didn't even need the disguises this time!" Lupin was nearly screaming as he sped down a busy road.

"Would you keep your friggin' eyes on the damn road Lupin?" Jigen spoke from underneath his fedora.

"Don't be such a grouch. The heist was great, we got away again, and this time we didn't need our lousy costumes. What could go wrong?" He then turned and looked out the window and slammed the brakes. "Oh great, how'd Pops get ahead of us...?"

And indeed Zenigata was standing with a pair of handcuffs out in the middle of the road. Tsurugi had finally gotten the police on scene and they were blocking the road ahead.

"Dammit Lupin, look what happened now." Jigen's voice was stern and pissed as he reached for his Smith and Wesson. Once out, he shot at two cop cars tires, reloaded and did it to the other ones. "All right Lupin, hit it!"

"Gladly." And at that moment Lupin, Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko, had escaped into the country leaving everyone stunned and thoroughly pissed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Author: Well there you have it. My first chapter of my Lupin the 3rd fanfic. It's a tad bit rough around the edges, but I feel it has some decent value to it. Hope you enjoyed. And I'd like it if you reviewed. But ya know, you don't have to. I enjoy all types of reviews, good or bad.


	2. Victory Only Gets Sweeter

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own them...Nor do I claim to.

Author: I'm back again. I got two wonderful reviews which spurred me to do more writing while the site's down for repairs. Hopefully it'll be nicer to me now. So, this should be one of a few chapters hopefully. If not, I was being lazy and will make up for it somehow. Again, if you have any comments, questions, concerns, or ideas, throw 'em at me. Cause I have a feeling this story's going to go on for a bit until I figure out my plot completely. -.-

Chapter 2: Victory Only Gets Sweeter.

-At Lupin's house-

"Well guys, I'll say one thing. That chick that was with Old Pops sure knows what she's doing." Lupin spoke, in an almost destressed manor.

"I'll say. I thought that she'd have noticed me from the wanted posters hanging around down there." Fujiko's manor of speaking was quite the same as Lupin's.

"If you ask me, she seemed familiar..." Jigen spoke in his usual tone of voice. Not much seemed to bother the gun man these days. Once he said that however Lupin had to make a joke of it.

"No one did ask you, and it's probably because she wears her security hat like you wear your fedora!" And for that comment, Jigen whispered to Fujiko who gladly followed through. A swift slap to Lupin's head, and he was whining like a little 3 year old again.

"Dammit Fujiko! Why'd you go and do that?" Fujiko simply shrugged as she picked up a magazine. "Say, Goemon, you've been awfully quiet over there, is something buggin' ya?"

The samurai look up from the painting they had stolen. "Just inspecting this painting." He spoke slowly, as if the words he wanted to use didn't exist.

"Why the hell would you need to inspect the friggin' painting. It's from the friggin' Louvre!" Jigen seemed concerned, he just didn't sound it. Goemon's eyes shifted back to the painting and he pulled back a piece of the tapestry.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Lupin jumped up screaming, the chair he was sitting in falling over.

Goemon threw a shinning object at Lupin's face, which hit him square between the eyes. "Dammit Goemon! What the hell--" He looked down at the ground at the thing that hit him. A small diamond lay on the floor, sparkling majestically. He went to pick it up, but Fujiko got to it first.

"Wouldn't this make just the cutest earring ever! Too bad there isn't another one..." Her voice was on the whinny side again, wanting another diamond badly.

"Perhaps there is a second one." Goemon's voice cut in. He was holding a piece of paper up between his first two fingers. It looked rather old and decrepit, something from quite a while ago. Lupin snatched this up, and began to look at it.

"Holy crap..." Was the only thing said by Lupin upon opening up the folded paper. It was a map, but not just any map. A map that led the holder to several locations around the world. And the best thing was, each location had a large secret.

"What's the friggin' deal Lupin?" Jigen asked from under his hat.

"You won't believe it, but we've just found our biggest heist ever." He placed the map on a table for all to look at.

-Mean while at the INTERPOL office-

"YOU WHAT!?" Zenigata's and Tsurugi's voice rang throughout the entire place.

"We want Miss Hattori to work with you on the Lupin case." The commissioner spoke, use to the inspector outbursts by now.

"Why should I have to work with an old bat like him?" She spoke with a rather hostile tone crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why should I have to work with someone who doesn't respect their elders? Or a superior officer?" Zenigata complained.

"Because I said so." The commissioner said and then issued them to leave. They both left, fuming that they had to be partners.

"So...Miss Hattori, what's you specialty?" Zenigata asked, trying to be the good guy. Tsurugi played along with the act.

"I specialize in swords play, lock picking, and I'm fairly good with guns." She spoke bluntly, but somehow still had a certain pleasantness to her voice. "What's yours?"

"Well, I..." He looked at the ground, not really knowing what to tell her. He was good at his handcuff throwing, and that was about it. "I'm a handcuff thrower." His voice was also blunt but it had a shameful tone to it. She looked at him and smiled, thinking to herself.

'This guy is nuts. He throws his handcuffs as a weapon...I guess I'll have to see this for myself.' However she said something much different. "That sounds rather interesting. I can't wait to see you in action." Her cheerful smile hadn't left her face. The inspector did have some good qualities. They however, didn't weigh out the bad ones yet. "So where do we go now?"

"Well, until we get a note from Lupin, we just hang around. I usually go back to my apartment and wait. But since there's two of us...How can I contact you?" He seemed rather lost about everything now.

"I could just come with you...And stay in a hotel close by." She shrugged.

"That'd be silly, you can just come and stay at my place." He suggested, turning a slight shade of pink.

"I guess that'd work. I'd have to go and pack some things though. I ain't wearing this stupid uniform for this job. A kimono and obi shall do nicely." She spoke in a very different tone. She was actually warming up to Zenigata.

"Right...Then let's go to your place and get your stuff. Then I'll show you to my apartment." She nodded and the left the parking lot. Zenigata in his beat up car, Tsurugi on her motorcycle.

- - - - - - - - - -

Author: Hope you guys liked that chapter! Took me a bit to think of what to do with the picture...But it should be interesting. Around the world in 80 days...Lupin style! -


	3. Around The World In Again!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Monkey Punch I don't. I only own Tsurugi, so don't steal her!

Author: I have finally gotten over my writers block and going full steam! Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter. And again, any type of review is welcomed. -

Chapter 3: Around the World in...Again!

-Again, at Lupin's house, two days later-

"Are you guys ready or what?" Lupin's voice echoed throughout the house. He was standing in full costume, a French artist who wished to travel to America for inspiration. Fujiko appeared next to him, dressed like a show girl, leaving on tour. And not only was she dressed like it, she packed like it too. Goemon came from the kitchen with a bowl of miso soup. He only had to put on a mask and act old. Once Jigen came into view Lupin burst out laughing.

"Hey Jigen, where's the troop!?"

"Shut the hell up Lupin..." He grumbled. He was in a scout masters uniform and rather displeased by it. His story was that he was going to the states to enjoy Yellow Stone Park.

"Okay...So now that we're ready to go, we'll have to make one stop at Old Pop's mailbox." Lupin was rather excited about this heist, and couldn't wait till Zenigata was chasing him all around the globe.

-Meanwhile at Zenigata's place-

"Inspector, inspector...INSPECTOR!" Tsurugi's voice filled the room.

"Five more minutes mommy..." Was that Zenigata said.

"Damn...He's one hell of a deep sleeper--" She broke off getting an idea. She ran out of the house, only after opening his window, and sat down on her bike. She then turn the key and Zenigata's loud screaming could be heard.

"Shimatte Miss Hattori!"

She turned the bike off and smiled while walking back up the stairs. "Finally got you to wake up..." She handed him the note that Lupin had left him.

__

Hey Pops,

Long time since the last heist, yeah? We'll be in the States in a few hours, found a nice new heist. See you there.

Lupin the III.

"Well, now what, Inspector?" Tsurugi's voice cleared his mind of the fact that he could just haul up and leave.

"Just call me Zenigata...And, go pack. I have a feeling that this is going to be one long trip." He shook his head, hands covering his face.

She returned a few moments later, in a kimono. Her sword was on her back, her gun tucked safely in her obi, and her hair was put up with many different clips. Zenigata took note of that.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking Miss Hattori, do you have so many different hair things?"

She laughed slightly before answering. "Do you expect me to pick locks with just my fingers? It's a good hiding place, don't you think?"

"Uh...Yeah." Was all Zenigata could say. He was shocked that she had such useful qualities, all the same as Lupin's gang. 'It's almost too good to be true.' He thought before slapping on one of his stupid smiles. "All right Miss Hattori, we need to get on the next flight to the States."

"Oh please, enough with the Miss Hattori bull shit. Just call me Tsurugi." She said giving him a fake punch and a wink.

"Uh right. Well Miss er, Tsurugi, lets go then." He opened the door for her, and she left carrying just a small carry-on bag. Zenigata soon followed after with a large suitcase, mostly filled with paper work.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sorry this one was a tad bit short. Only so much can be done before you leave for a flight! And I didn't want it to be one of those NEVER ending chapters. Those make me made. So Chapter 4 will just be like a continuation of this chapter. Thanks for your patients!


	4. Off to the States We Go!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Lupin, or Monkey Punch.

Author: Wheeee! Chapter Number 4! I didn't think I'd make it this far to be honest. Guess I've been a bit creative lately. Anyhoo, sorry for keeping you all waiting. I'm sure you all want to hear what happens on the plane don't ya?

Chapter 4: Off to the States We Go!

Fujiko and Lupin sat about half way back on the plane, costumes still on. Behind them sat Jigen and Goemon. Jigen was reading a book on scouting, for his get-up he claims, while Goemon meditated. Lupin had fallen asleep almost instantly, and Fujiko was watching the in-flight movie. Why they were playing Halloween while young children were aboard was beyond her, but she watched none the less.

"Oh my God! Where the hell did he go!?" Fujiko yelled throughout the plane. A few people murmured under their breath about how ill tongued old fashioned show girls have gotten.

Lupin however slept right on through the Fujiko's outburst while Goemon cringed and began to chant, and Jigen lifted his Scout Master hat over his eyes.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Jigen asked half heartily, not really giving a care. It was Fujiko after all.

"Nothing, nothing." She spoke, waving her hand in a 'get out of here' manor. But soon another squeal of terror came from her mouth as she covered her eyes.

"Funny how you can handle shooting a guy to death to steal his money, but you can't watch a horror movie." Jigen said to himself more than Fujiko, preparing for a good smack. But it didn't come. She was still watching the movie after all that had happened.

"Fujiko is a very interesting woman." Goemon spoke out to just Jigen.

"I'll say..." Jigen mumbled as he shoved his hat over his eyes again, going back to his 'studying.'

-Meanwhile at the Airport-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT COST SIX HUNDRED DOLLARS TO GET ON THE NEXT FLIGHT!?" Zenigata's voice rang throughout the airport. A few angry soon to be passengers glared at him, praying that he wouldn't be on their flight. Tsurugi placed a hand on his arm and he automatically became quiet.

"Here you go." She handed the man twelve thousand dollars in cash and took the two tickets, leaving Zenigata even more stunned than before. She led him to a seat to wait for their flight to land so they could board.

"How do you have so much money? You're just a security guard."

"With a side job." She added with a small smirk.

"What...what kind of a side job?" Zenigata didn't like where this was going, but asked anyways.

"Why, INTERPOL gave me a large sum of money for this trip...Guess they like me better than you..." She gave a small sigh. "You know, you're kinda cute, Zenigata."

The inspector looked around wildly, making sure she wasn't talking to anyone else. Then he pointed a finger at himself, and she nodded with a small giggle. He pulled his hat off his head and began to fumble with it trying to speak.

"Well...I...You're...I mean to say..." She however cut him off by giving a small yelp.

"Aie! That's our plane!" She jumped up grabbing the inspector by the arm and dragged him through the gate just as they were calling for the last of the passengers. "Woah, that was close. Sorry Inspector."

"Remember, just call me Zenigata, Tsurugi." She gave him a soft nod as she took her seat by the window. She stared out the window until lift off when she threw a blindfold on. Zenigata looked over at her worriedly and asked her if she was okay. She just nodded, and once the pilots voice came on over the intercom she took the blindfold off.

"What was the about?" Zenigata asked, sounding amused and worried at the same time.

"I just don't like taking off, and for that matter I don't like landing either." Tsurugi looked over at him, paler than usual.

"Are you all right?" He said in his usual almost complaining voice. She gave him a nod and looked straight ahead.

"Actually, could we switch seats...The window makes me sick..." She spoke slowly and stood up. "Maybe I'll just go to the bathroom." She pasted Zenigata hurriedly and a few moments later a puking noise could be heard.

"Why didn't she tell me she got sick on plane rides?" Zenigata mumbled as he waited for her to come out, looking through the window. Soon Tsurugi joined him, sitting softly and silently, laying her head on his shoulder.

"All better?" He asked shakily. She nodded and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

-At the airport-

The Lupin gang had just finished collecting their luggage, and were heading out the door, leaving a message for Zenigata when he got to the USA. Once out of the airport, he found his Alfa Romeo, and they all got in, Scout Master driving.

"So old Pop's hasn't showed his face yet." Jigen spoke while keeping his eyes on the busy roads of New York City.

"Yeah, that's odd. Normally he somehow manages to get ahead of us." Fujiko seemed somehow distressed about that.

"That's for sure Fujicakes." Lupin said placing his hand on her upper thigh. A loud smack emitted through the air, only heard by the gang. "Jeeze Fujicakes, why do you always have to slap me?" Lupin whined, a bad attempt for a puppy-dog face being made as well.

"Because you're no gentleman." Her voice was stern, kind of like a mother's when you tell a child 'no'.

"Fine be that way. Hey, where are we going again Jigen?"

"To the friggin' hotel, where else?" His voice sounded gruff as usual, and shortly afterwards they pulled into the parking lot.

-Back on Zenigata's plane-

"Please make sure that your seat is in the up-right position, and your safety belts are on." A flight attendant's voice came through on the intercom. Zenigata looked over at Tsurugi. She had left her seat up and her safety belt on. 'She must really hate planes.' He thought to himself as the plane began to descend. As soon as they hit the ground Tsurugi woke with a start.

"Kuso!" She swore sleepily in Japanese. Zenigata place a hand on her shoulder softly to reassure her. "We've landed?"

"Yeah, and you did it without your blindfold." His voice seemed very calm since they had just landed where Lupin was. He gave her one of his stupid grins, and helped her get her bag from the upper storage compartment. Once they left the plane they saw a man with a sign that said "Zenigata." on it. They walked over and asked what was going on.

"A Mister Arsene Lupin III left a note for you here." The man gave him the note and left promptly. They both read it carefully, an evil smile forming on both of their faces.

__

Dear Zenigata and Companion,

I hope you do not find it rude that we left before saying hello.

But we need all the time that we can get.

Your companion is a very good detective, so take good care

of her.

Lupin III.

"Why that weasel! He doesn't even know my name!" Tsurugi seemed more upset the Zenigata.

"I can't believe him! Damn bastard. One step ahead of me, er us again..." Zenigata began to mumble as he spoke noticing Tsurugi's expression. "What?"

"I know where they went."

"You do?" Zenigata was even more suprised by this than the note. She nodded grabbed him by the wrist and lead him out of the airport, running at full speed. Everyone else in the airport went along with their own business, they were in New York after all.

Sorry it took so long. Got distracted by my new Role Playing site. I bet you can't guess what it's all based on. Lupin the 3rd of course! LoL. Well here's your abnormally long chapter...Well in my case atleast. hope you enjoy!


	5. Living it Large

Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin the 3rd, okay?

Author: Is this thing on? Ah yes, yes it is. Good then. Anyhoo, after talking a lot to one of my erm...Fans? I have decided that Jigen is the greatest character of all time. Tee hee hee. I'm going as him for Halloweenie and it's gonna be great. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Promise it won't be unusually long.

Chapter 5: Living it Large.

-Fancy hotel (of course)-

"Ah, this is the life." Jigen said, drinking some gin.

"I'll say Jigen." Lupin answered him just as contently, a wine glass in hand. Fujiko had wine glass in her hand, Goemon with his precious sake. "I say we make a toast to our great start! And Zenigata's new partner. She's a hottie." Lupin added in a weasly laugh and the sound of chinking glass was heard. Shortly after, a slap.

"That's for talking about Zenigata's partner." Fujiko said, her voice had a sharp edge to it.

"Aw Fujicakes, I still love you." He went to give her a hug but she backed away, him landing on the floor.

"I see a predictable fate has fallen upon you once again Lupin." Goemon spoke, his face straight as a board.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Lupin mumbled as he got up dusting himself off. They continued to laugh and have a good time, not knowing that Zenigata was just a few levels below them checking in.

-At the front desk-

Tsurugi was calmly explaining their position while Zenigata fumed over the 'bad service' and the fact that Lupin was here.

"Can we get him NOW?" Zenigata half whined and half ordered.

"No I need some sleep first." Tsurugi had gotten two rooms by this time and handed Zenigata his key. "You go up and relax too. I have a feeling that you're going to be needing a lot more energy than usual."

"Uh huh." He said with a nod. He walked away and after he was out of hearing range the clerk made a whip sound. Once Tsurugi was sure that Zenigata was safely in his room she went to Lupin's room.

-Two stories up the hotel-

"Well, Pops finally made it." Lupin said when he heard on a knock on the door. However there was no ranting or screaming from the old man. He looked through the peep hole and smiled. He opened the door and spoke sweetly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Companion?" He spoke while looking Tsurugi up and down.

"Well, for one, my name is Tsurugi. For two and again, my chest isn't any bigger than Fujiko's, Lupin. She spoke to the thief as if they knew eachother as friends.

"Ah yes, Tsurugi." Goemon's voice could be heard from in the room. He appeared shortly afterwards. "Glad you could make it up here. Zenigata didn't follow you did he?"

"No, I'd have to say that I have him whipped pretty well." She said with a small smirk.

"Always knew you could do it." Fujiko said from inside. She didn't bother to come out of the room. Go figure. The only person she hadn't heard from was Jigen, but that was common enough. She didn't care either. They really didn't get along well so it didn't matter.

"Why don't you come in, Tsurugi?" Goemon said with a smile.

"Naw...I should head back to my room before Zenigata gets suspicious of me being gone." She gave a nod and left.

-In Zenigata's room-

Zenigata was flipping through channels on the T.V. "Wonder where that girl went off too. Just as he said that, there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door, Tsurugi standing there.

"Can I come in?" Tsurugi said tiredly.

"Yeah, sure. Couldn't sleep I'm guessing." He said with a tone of compassion.

"Not without you." She said with a smile. She sat herself down on one of the beds and looked at what he had on the T.V. "Animal Planet Zenigata?"

He gave an embarrassed nod, and turned it off. "Do you want to go to sleep?" She nodded, pulling him into bed with her. He looked at her very confused now.

"I feel much safer when you're close to me." She spoke as she began to sleep. He rested his head against the pillow, thinking out loud.

"I know I shouldn't have feelings for my partner, but I can't help it. What am I supposed to do? I can't tell her that I do. It'd just get in the way of work. But I can't just pretend to not care about her."

"Then tell her to her face..." Tsurugi mumbled in her sleep. Zenigata looked over at her surprised but then calmed as he noticed she was still asleep.

"I wish it were that easy."


	6. Allying with the Enemy

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own Lupin. Never have and probably never will.

Author: God it's been a while since an update. I actually had to look back at my last chapter to make sure I didn't write the same thing over again. Heh heh heeeeeeh...Hope you enjoy though!

Chapter 6: Allying with the Enemy.

Zenigata woke up to see Tsurugi curled up against him. He wasn't sure why she was in his room, and was even more confused on why she was so close to him. Also, he wasn't sure if he should wake her or not. She had said she was tired, so he slowly rose from bad, trying hard not to make it move too much. Once out, he put on a fresh pair of clothes, and the coffee pot. Tsurugi arose to the smell of fresh coffee brewing.

"Mmhmm..." She mumbled as she stretched. She then looked around and wondered where she was. Certainly not in her designated room. She realized where she was and gave a small yelp of shock. "Aie!"

Zenigata's head turned quickly in her direction, surprised by the sound. "Are you okay?" He had that strange concern sound in his voice again. She gave him a simple nod and smiled.

"The coffee smells good." Her voice was small and feeble sounding as she rose and went next door to put on some fresh clothes as well. When she returned she was dressed up in an outfit that would have made Jigen proud, in a weird way.

She wore a black cap-sleeved shirt that showed some of her stomach. She had a black skirt that didn't go straight across at the top, but had a V-shaped dip in the middle. Along with that was her gray belt that laid slanted across her hips, and a gun holster. It held, surprisingly the same gun Jigen owned. A Smith and Wesson M19 Combat Magnum. She also had knee-high black boots, and a fedora that put a shadow over her eyes. Her hair laid flat beneath it, something that she rarely did.

Zenigata did a double take because he though it was Jigen for a second. She gave a small smile and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Did I frighten you?" She asked with a bit of a smartass tone.

All Zenigata could do was nod with his mouth hanging open. When he realized that it was he looked at the coffee pot. "Ho-how about some coffee?" He stuttered. She nodded again and he poured her a cup. While handing it to her however, he knocked the entire pot off the dresser and spilled boiling hot coffee on himself and the rug. "Crap, crap, crap, crap! CRAP!" He yelled as the coffee began to burn him.

Tsurugi laughed wildly at him, as he tried to clean up the mess, and himself at the same time. She then grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wetted it. She brought it out and placed it carefully over the spot and looked at Zenigata.

"Don't move the towel for at least five minutes. You go and clean up though. I'll start a new pot." She gave him a pat on the shoulder and he left for the shower.

A few minutes later the shower had turned on and she gave a small sigh. "Finally gone." She put the new pot on and left a note.

__

Went to get breakfast. Be up with some for us as soon as I can.

Love, Tsurugi.

'That'll keep him outta my hair for a while.' She thought as she left the room. But before leaving she grabbed her key, some extra bullets, and left. Though she went up the stairs instead of down where the hotel restaurant was. She again knocked on Lupin's door.

"Coming, oh faithful companion!" Lupin voice rang out. He opened the door and gave a laugh. "You look like Jigen!"

She nodded and walked in the room. When Fujiko saw her, she gave a small laugh, and Goemon just looked perplexed. The one in real shock was Jigen. He lifted his fedora up, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. No, it was real he decided. There stood the female version of him.

"What's with the get-up?" He asked gruffly.

"Felt like hiding my eyes today. Yesterday I was Zen-full. Today I feel like being a bit on the bad side." She gave a smirk to him and sat down.

"Well obviously. How'd you get rid of Ol' Pops again?" Lupin was as perplexed at this and Jigen was of her change of appearance.

"Hrm...This is an interesting story actually. Today, he made some coffee and I accidentally knocked the pot over on him. He's in the shower. I left a note that said I'd be back with breakfast as soon as possible." She spoke calmly.

The gang all just nodded before laughing a bit at her intelligence.

"Well, I guess my brains rubbed off on you." Fujiko said. She still didn't want to admit that Tsurugi was fairly good looking, and used her looks well, just like herself.

"Aww, come on Fuji baby. Tsurugi is really hot. You gotta admit to it someday." Lupin said in his 'convincing' tone of voice. After he said that however, two slaps could be heard. A hand print on each side of his face could be seen. Both Fujiko and Tsurugi had gotten him.

"You keep stumbling into an obvious trap, you know that Lupin." Goemon said, breaking his meditation.

"He's right you know." Jigen said, taking a bottle of half drunk whiskey from the mini bar.

"Give me a glass Jigen." Tsurugi said forcefully.

"Fine." He poured two glasses and handed one to her. She drank it without hesitation, the taste not bothering her a bit.

"Why are you here anyway?" Jigen asked just as forcefully.

"Because, Lupin called me to come here. Did you think that Zenigata knew you guys were here?" She said with a laugh. Jigen shook his head a bit. "Right, speaking of Zenigata, I should probably go and get that breakfast." She smiled and gave everyone a hug before she left, even a disbelieving Jigen.

-In Zenigata's room during that time-

"That's sure nice of her. Going to get breakfast for us." Zenigata said out loud. He was standing in a towel when he noticed the fresh pot of coffee. He quickly got re-dressed and picked up the towel on the ground, only to find that Tsurugi's trick worked. "She sure is smart..." He murmured.

"I know, right?" A female voice said. Tsurugi was standing in the door way with breakfast. Zenigata jumped back in surprise and laughed, turning a fairly deep shade of red. She put the breakfast down, which contained eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and orange juice.

"This is really great Tsurugi. But, how much do I owe you?" He asked, feeling bad that she bought the food.

"Nothing at all. It's on me for letting me spend the night in your room." She said with a small smile. He just nodded and they began to eat. He was happy that she was happy, so he didn't push the subject. 'I'll just keep as strictly friends until our job is finished.' He thought to himself.

Author: So that was long enough. I was actually going to write it up to where Zenigata remembers that Lupin's there, but then it'd be a never-ending chapter. So I cut it here again. And I have all day tomorrow to write, seeing as after that it's back to prison...erm, school! Back to school...Heh heh...


	7. The Chase Continues

Disclaimer: Don't own any of 'em but Tsurugi. Sorry.

Author: Hey there all. I'm trying to write as many chapters as humanly possible before school starts! Which is tomorrow, the 1st of September for me. So I hope you'll enjoy them as much as I enjoyed speed writing them. -;;

Chapter 7: The Chase Continues

-By Zenigata's room-

Lupin and his group were just checking out of the hotel. But first they made a pit stop at Zenigata's room. Again, Lupin left a note, only this time signing it to both Zenigata and Companion. Tsurugi noticed it being slipped under the door, but didn't say anything. Lupin was going to need all the help he could get to get out of here. So she instead continued to talk about world happenings to Zenigata.

About an hour later Zenigata went to go and get some ice. As he stepped out the door he felt something crunch under his foot. He picked up the piece of paper and read it aloud angrily.

__

Hey Zenigata and Companion,

Forget that we were here?

Surprised you didn't have the police on us.

We're off to the Yankee's stadium.

Gonna have a ball out there!

Lupin III.

"Dammit Lupin!" Zenigata yelled as he began to feverishly pack. Tsurugi had left the room since he had noticed the note, though she could hear him reading it. She had made a phone call to Lupin and then the New York police station.

"Zenigata, I called the police. They'll be there shortly." She spoke tenderly to him, not wanting him to die on the spot from stress and anger.

"Yeah, right..." He said calming down. "You know, you're amazing."

"I try." Tsurugi laughed as she helped him finish packing. "Shall we go and meet our dear friend Lupin now hun?" Zenigata just nodded as they left the room.

-After checking out-

Tsurugi had talked Zenigata into take her motorcycle instead of his car, so she was driving. They were speeding down the crowded roads, going down alleys, and even in-between cars.

"Tsurugi! SLOW DOWN!" Zenigata pleaded. She however in response, sped up and did even crazier things. Shortly after his last tantrum, they arrived at the stadium. Sounds of large machinery could be heard digging.

"They're digging up the diamond!" Tsurugi said, sounding and acting surprised. She knew what was underneath the diamond, but wasn't going to show that. She had to keep her cool when she actually saw the real diamonds Lupin was digging up. Because she was going to get a cut of them. She also looked around for the police. They where no where. 'Go figure.' She thought. Zenigata had just gotten his sets of handcuffs ready.

"Come on Tsurugi." He ordered. She nodded and followed obediently. Once they had gotten into the field, most of the diamonds had been dug up. "Lupin! You're under arrest!"

"Not today Pops!" He yelled over the chopping of a helicopter.

"Crap!" Zenigata yelled as he tried to get over the mounds of dirt tossed everywhere.

Tsurugi stayed put however. She had a card up her sleeve, time just needed to play out. Knowing Lupin like she did, he'd let Goemon then Fujiko up first. She could also tell that Goemon and Fujiko had her cut of the diamonds. So as soon as the got safely up the ladder, she fired a single shot. Lupin, his diamonds, and the ladder fell to the ground. Once he realized it was Tsurugi who shot he laughed his oh so weasly laugh and ran off.

"Crap, crap, CRAP! He got away again!"

Tsurugi just shook her head. "You know, we could catch up to him." She sounded almost bored, but Zenigata was too happy to notice.

"You're RIGHT!" He then grabbed her by the wrist and led her to her motorcycle. "Let's go!" By then they where already on the bike and speeding in Lupin's direction, hoping to spot him soon.

Author: Sorry that was a tad short. School just started so I'm going to be much busier. I'll try to update at least once a week if not more than once. But don't expect my usual outbursts of like 3 chapters at a time. I just don't have that amount of time anymore.


	8. Sweet Home Chicago

Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin and Co. Thank you for not suing me.

Author: Yay for writing at school! ;; I'll probably be doing this a lot now so it'll take a while to get chapters up...Stupid math. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8: Sweet Home Chicago

-Near Chicago-

The sound of a helicopter could be heard over the city and then near the large plains just outside it. Once there, whoever was driving it landed, and waited to step out. Once the blades stopped, Jigen jumped from the pilot side wearing a grim smirk.

"Where is he? He said he be here a friggin' hour ago!" Jigen spoke, angry that his friend and boss was late, as usual.

"What if Tsurugi really is with Zenigata, and they finally caught Lupin?" Fujiko's voice had a hint of worry in it, though not much.

"She'd never to that!" Goemon yelled protectively.

"He's right you know." Lupin's weasly laugh and voice came from seemingly no where.

"Lupin get over here right now!" Fujiko said, annoyed and happy. Lupin appeared with his usual smirk of joy, and somehow, a beer belly.

"You gain weight fast, like a cow." Jigen said still annoyed.

"Naw, it's just the diamonds." He lifted his coat as a small mountain of diamonds fell to the ground. Fujiko was the most intrigued by the stack of diamonds. Hey glittered almost as much as the diamonds did in the sunlight.

"So, where's Zenigata?" Jigen asked in his always gruff and grumpy sounding voice.

"I left his back with Tsurugi like fifty miles from here. She said she'd take them off course since she knew where the next heist is." Lupin said rather frankly.

"Are you sure that she really is not on her side?" Goemon asked.

"Why would she? She knows I she gets something as long as the chase is good and Zenigata stays away from us when needed." Lupin said with a shrug and a grin. "Anyway, where are we off to Jigen?"

Jigen just shook his head. "I doubt any of the places I know are still here, or called by that name. I haven't been here in ten or more years." He didn't seemed too thrilled to be there again either.

"Fine! Don't be any help Jigen. See if we need you." Lupin said in a joking angry voice.

"I don't care if you get lost." Jigen said, his voice almost sarcastic.

"Okay, you can stop fighting like two young school girls any time now." Goemon said from his usual sitting position.

"Fine."

"Fine!" Lupin began to storm away. Fujiko ran up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Lupin, lets all just go to a nice hotel and celebrate."

"Yeah fine..." He mumbled crossing his arms and collecting his Alfa Romeo. The rest of the group followed him and clambered into their usual seats.

About thirty minutes later, Tsurugi and Zenigata arrived where the helicopter was.

"Dammit Lupin!" Zenigata yelled, seeing a note attached to the helicopter. Under the note, a few of the smaller diamonds were attached as well.

"Read it out loud Zenigata!" Tsurugi said, almost joyful.

"Right, right."

_Zenigata and Companion,_

_How are you two fairing? We're all doin' just fine. _

_Left you a little present, seeing as INTERPOL can't_

_Be giving you too much to live off of._

_Lupin III._

"When is he going to learn my goddamn name?!" Tsurugi yelled twice as loud as Zenigata.

"Probably soon, seeing as he left where they are staying on the other side of this note." He pointed to the back of the note.

"That's a good thing. I didn't know where they were this time. That Lupin, one smart man." She spoke the last sentence under her breath.

"What'd ya say Tsurugi?" Zenigata could have sworn he heard her call Lupin smart.

"Then lets go get Lupin!" She said, hopping back on her bike. Zenigata nodded and got on more carefully.

The two headed out of the field, towards down town Chicago.

-Hyatt Hotel-

"Again, did I pick a hotel, or did I pick a hotel?" Lupin said jokingly. All spoke their thoughts of agreement at the same time so it just became a jumble of words. They were rather calm even though they knew that Zenigata was close on their tail.

-Out around the city-

"Damn traffic...We should have brought the cruiser..." Zenigata mumbled to himself. In response to Zenigata's annoyance, Tsurugi began her mad style of driving, again swerving in and out of traffic, going through what seemed to be alleys and other crazy things. Due to the gain of speed, Zenigata clung to Tsurugi.

"Can't...Breath!" She managed to get out as she slowed the bike down at a stop light. Zenigata let go of his death grip as she slowed.

"Sorry..." He mumbled to her and himself. He looked around almost in awe. "How can there be three of the same hotels in on spot?" Tsurugi just shrugged and drove through the light. Soon a gun shot was heard from one of the hotels.

"Found them!" She took a sharp turn nearly flipping the motorcycle over. Zenigata began his mad cling again as she parked in a spot near the door. "Shall we get a room Zenigata?"

"No. I just want to catch Lupin and leave." He said sternly. Tsurugi gave him her best puppy dog face and he finally cracked. "Fine, fine, fine! We'll get a room!" They were off the bike by now and she gave him a huge hug. He stood there stunned as she walked in to get the room. He kicked her tire out of frustration, and then jumped up and down, yelling about his foot. She just shook her head, and gave the counter man money, and walked up to the room, leaving Zenigata to find her.

- - - - - - - - - -

FINALLY A CHAPTER DONE! –Is proud of self- I hope you enjoy it. As you can tell it took FOREVER to write because of school. But I did it so yay!


	9. Night Time Stalker

Disclaimer: Don't own him. I swear!

Author: Yay onwards to another two week chapter writing! Hopefully it'll be literate. It took a while for me to form sentences last time! I was so tired when I wrote most of it. Well hope you like this one. It shall be...interesting!

Chapter 9: Night Time Stalker

-In Lupin's room-

The shot that was fired was a mistake. Sort of. Jigen had shot a can to let Tsurugi know where they were, despite his hate towards her. So they all knew that Zenigata was there, but they watched him from their window, all laughing at his rage.

"Man, Ol' Pops still has it in him!" Lupin let out a whooping laugh after he spoke. Fujiko laughed in agreement, Jigen and Goemon just nodding.

"Where did--" Jigen's sentence was cut off by knocking on the door. "Nevermind." He went to the door, and sure enough there was Tsurugi.

"Hey Jigen." She spoke calmly and smiled. "Is Fujiko here?" She asked after looking at Jigen for a moment in silence. He nodded and let her in.

"Fujiko. Guest." Jigen said before sitting on the couch. Fujiko stood up and smiled softly.

"What do you need Tsurugi?" She asked a bit worried.

"Can we talk in private?" She said staring at the three boys.

"Sure." Lupin said dragging Goemon and Jigen from the room. The door shut behind them but not before a nasty glare from Jigen and Goemon.

"So what's the problem hun?" Fujiko asked sitting down.

"I think...I think I'm beginning to develop feelings for Zenigata." Tsurugi said in a solemn voice. Fujiko looked over her for a second. She wasn't lying.

"Well, why not tell him?" Fujiko said, just as serious.

"Really? Do you think that is wise?" Tsurugi said, nearly astounded Fujiko nodded.

"Now I'm sure that he'll be looking for you. You best head out." Fujiko spoke kindly.

"Okay, thanks!" She ran off and came to the room Zenigata and her were sharing.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER TO DO THAT!?" The three men's voices rang from their room. Fujiko merely shrugged and walked out of the room.

"We're screwed Lupin." Jigen said.

"I know! I know..."

-In Zenigata's room-

Tsurugi had just unpacked when Zenigata knocked on the door. She got up and opened the door.

"Sorry about leaving you alone. I thought you might have needed some time to think." She said softly. He nodded and smiled. He handed her some flowers in a vase.

"I'm sorry about my ranting and random death grips." He mumbled as if he had practiced this line hundreds of times.

"Oh, they're beautiful, thanks." She said with a smile. "I have a surprise for you too. Close your eyes..." She said. He followed obediently, but worriedly. She then gave him a hug and a pretty fiery kiss to go along with it. He opened his eyes only to find that he was staring into hers. "Did you like it?"

"Y-y-y..." He just nodded instead.

"Wonderful." She said. She gave him another kiss, this time he returned in a decent manner.

'How long has it been since I've done this...?' Ran through Zenigata's mind. He liked it, and Tsurugi seemed to like it, so he didn't let the thought get to him. A few moments later Tsurugi pulled away gently and walked out of the hotel room. Zenigata stood stunned once more.

Just outside the door Tsurugi mumbled to herself. "I can't believe I just did that...Why did I listen to her?" She was doubting Fujiko's advice now. And that left her heart broken. Fujiko had been like a mother to her for the longest of time. Now, here she was doubting her. "I'm so stupid!" She screamed and ran to her motorcycle. A few moments later Zenigata was yelling at a cloud of dust.

"TSURUGI! COME BACK!" He ran after her for a few minutes but realized it was hopeless. He trudged back to the hotel, Lupin and Fujiko watching the depressed investigator come back into the hotel.

"Look what you did now Fuji." Lupin said teasingly.

"It's not my fault! She didn't have to take my advice." She spoke in defense.

"Fujiko she's looked up to you like a mother for the past 10 years now. She's going to take everything you say to heart." Goemon's voice was heard from the other side of the room.

"What? So you're all just going to gang up on me! Fine!" She screamed as she stormed from the room and left in Lupin's car. They all watched as she drove away.

"I hope she brings back an extra bottle of gin." Jigen said.

- - - - - - - - - -

Would you look at that! I finished a chapter in two days! Hope you liked it. Especially my dear Amani. I hope to write the tenth by the Monday the 15th. See you all then! Or maybe before then. -Shifty eyes-


	10. Night Life, Times Two

Disclaimer: I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't have the rites to Lupin. I am pathetic.

Author: Yay for the tenth chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who's continued to read this and wait the random gaps of time between a chapter or chapters. I'm hoping to get a few pictures scanned and put the links up. Everything I've been doing is in pencil so yeah. Hope you like this chapter. Oh and it might be a little skippy cause I'm not feeling well or thinking straight...

Chapter 10: Night Life, Times Two.

Tsurugi had looked around for a good club to go to. She hadn't been clubbing in a while and missed it immensely. Once she had found a decent one, she parked, changed, and got in line. A few moments later she saw a familiar face. Fujiko was getting out of Lupin's car. She gave a wave and Fujiko laughed, walking over to her.

"Zenigata not good enough I see." She said half jokingly, half questioning. Tsurugi shook her head.

"No...Actually he's pretty good. It just didn't seem right...Not special or nothing. Why are you here?" Tsurugi was still slightly confused by all the days happenings.

"The guys were all giving me a hard time about what happened between you and Pops, so I just got up and left them. It's pretty easy actually." She spoke the last part slowly, wondering if the men were still staring out the window in disbelief.

-Back at the hotel-

The three men were at the window, just staring.

"Why the hell'd she leave?" Lupin murmured. The other two just stared at him. "What you both left your two cents in the conversation too!" He yelled waving his arms frantically. They just shrugged.

"What about Zenigata? He seemed really depressed." Goemon spoke somberly.

"Who gives a damn. I hate saying this, but we need Fujiko." Jigen said.

"We need a good chase. Let's pay a visit to our dear Zenigata." Lupin said with a small smirk.

-Outside Zenigata's room-

"Shhh...He's talking to himself." Lupin whispered. Through the door Zenigata's voice could be heard.

"What did I do wrong? I mean, it's not like I did anything to deserve this. I just went with what she did. Maybe she didn't want me too..." He stopped talking when there was a door on the knock. He got up and opened the door. When he saw Lupin, he didn't say anything.

"Hey Pops, you all right?" Lupin asked. Even the mans voice didn't shake Zenigata's emotions.

"No..." He just mumbled.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lupin spoke almost concerningly.

"Hmm...Sure." So the three men entered Zenigata's apartment warily.

-Back at the club-

Both Fujiko and Tsurugi had gotten in just fine, thanks to a few diamonds. Within ten minutes of being in the club they each had a respectable amount of men surrounding them. They had both gone their separate ways, for they didn't both want to return at the same time. Even though it probably would have been best if they only knew what was going on at the hotel.

-Hotel (Dies from the skipping)-

"So, that's what happened..." Zenigata's voice shook as he spoke that last sentence. Lupin patted him on the back while Goemon tried to understand the problem. Jigen just scoffed at him because he knew exactly how the inspector felt, but didn't gave a damn.

"Hey Pops...It'll be okay. At least you haven't been rejected several times by several different girls." Lupin said. Jigen shot him a death look and Zenigata began to bawl again.

"Zenigata, if you don't mind me intruding...Tsurugi's back." Goemon's voice toned in. Zenigata looked up, tear stains on his face. He walked into the bathroom and the Lupin gang left. He came out a few minutes later as if he had been using the facilities. (I was going to be more...Blunt, but decided against it.) Tsurugi entered the room, a bit disheveled.

"What happened to you?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I went out to a club. Sorry." Her voice was soft and shameful. He felt bad that he had asked, and not trusted her.

"Well why don't you go and clean up. Then you can tell me all about it." He gave her a reassuring smile as she walked off to the bathroom, a worried look on her face. 'I am such an idiot...' Zenigata thought as he laid back on the bed and accidentally fell asleep.

-Back at Lupin's room-

"You're terrible Lupin!" Fujiko's voice could be heard over the TV.

"Would you pipe down Fujiko! I'm trying to watch TV!" Jigen's voice got even louder than hers.

"NO!" She smacked Jigen and then went back to ragging on Lupin. "How could you say something to him like that? THAT'S MORE DEPRESSING!" Lupin was literally cowering in fear by now. He'd seen Fujiko go off her rocker, but nothing like this before.

"I'm sorry Fuji-cakes. Look, I'll go back and apologize." Lupin said putting his hands up in defense.

"Good." She backed out of the way and went to her room.

"Well, she didn't buy gin that's for sure." Jigen said sounding rather upset.

"I'll see you guys later..." Lupin said as he walked glumly out the door.

-Back at Zenigata's room-

Tsurugi had just come from the bathroom after a two hour shower. Steam poured out from behind her, making it hard to tell if she was in clothing or a towel. However, just as she exited she heard a knock. 'Oh well.' She thought, 'Not like I give a damn.' But when she opened the door she wished she did. There stood Lupin, mouth instantly hanging open.

"Is...is, um, Pops in?" Lupin managed to stutter.

"He's sleeping. I must have taken too long of a shower." Tsurugi spoke point blankly.

"Right, right. Well, tell him I'm sorry about earlier." Lupin said as he began to walk away.

"Hey. Why don't you just wait for him to get up? Like here. He should be up soon. It's almost dinner time." Tsurugi laughed a bit. Lupin came into the hotel room and sat in a chair staring at his hands.

"I'm gonna go and change. Be back real quick-like." She spoke and hopped back into the bathroom. Ten minutes past and she came back out. This time she wore light khaki caprees, and a blue top. Over the top she had a zip up red hoody.

"You look like me!" Lupin yelped when she entered the room again.

"I do not daddy..." Zenigata mumbled in his sleep. Tsurugi stifled a laugh as she sat down next to Lupin.

"You really think so?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, yeah." He answered back, slightly stunned. She nodded and gave him a short peck on the lips. He looked back at her and she smiled. "Sorry about that...Don't know what came over me."

"It's all right. I liked it." Lupin spoke in his supposed sexy voice. She fell for it. Well more like gave into it. He leaned in and kissed her again. Zenigata was completely oblivious to what was going on, because he was still sleeping.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yay for the end! I didn't really know how to finish it, or where to finish it for good suspense, so I figured here would be the better of spots to do so. Hope you liked it lots!


	11. Backstabber

Disclaimer: Although I do have a date for homecoming, I have yet to own Lupin and Co. So again, don't sue me. Then I cannot buy my dress and I'll be sad.

Author: Sorry it took so dang long to update. Been really busy. Gotta keep really good grades or I'm screwed.

Chapter 11: Backstabber

-Lupin's room-

Fujiko paced back and forth throughout the hotel room, worrying more and more about Lupin as the minutes passed. She stopped infront of a fuming Jigen and spoke.

"You don't think Zenigata actually arrested him?" Jigen looked straight past her. Not only did she slap him, but she had no gin to make it better. She tried one more time. "Jigen. Do. You. Think. That. Zenigata. Arrested. Lupin?" He still didn't respond so she continued to pace. She then came upon Goemon who was on the balcony meditating.

"Goemon, do you think Zenigata got Lupin?" She spoke softly, trying not to disturb him too much. However, he twitched slightly and turned towards her. His voice had an annoyed tinge to it.

"How am I supposed to know?!" She backed away slowly and went into the room her and Lupin were sharing. She never realized how much she'd really miss him if he did finally leave her. "This sucks..."

-Zenigata's room-

"Wow...Okay, I'm really surprised Zenigata isn't up now." Tsurugi said, straightening her tank top.

"Me too." Lupin said, buttoning the last button on his shirt. Tsurugi walked over to Zenigata and gently nudge him.

"Zenigata, hun. Wake up. Let's go and get some dinner." He mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. She tried a bit harder this time. However it resulted in a small wave of his hand and him asking for five more minutes. She sighed and replied. "Five more minutes." She turned to Lupin who was near hysterics.

"Huh-hun!?" He questioned, laughing out loud now.

"Ssshhh...He likes it when I call him that. I'm just holding up my end of the bargain." She said with a shrug. "And you best leave before he does wake up. I'll leave him the message." She spoke with a re-assuring smile. He nodded and left the room silently.

"Who just left...?" Zenigata mumbled turning over to face Tsurugi.

"Lupin just came by real quick to say he was sorry about earlier. And I am too." Her face fell and she turned away from the inspector. Zenigata however, stood up and walked over to her. He placed one hand softly on her chin and lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

"I forgive you." His voice was calm and forgiving. A small smile formed on Tsurugi's face and she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"How about we go and get us some dinner?"

"Sounds good to me Tsurugi." Zenigata quickly grabbed her coat and helped her get it on. He, surprisingly, was a gentleman. They soon walked out of the hotel, hopping on Tsurugi's bike and sped off into the late night for some dinner.

-Back at Lupin's-

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Jigen and Goemon both yelled at Lupin.

"I didn't...I mean...I didn't get home with her..." His voice trailed off.

"You just said you friggin' did!" Jigen yelled.

"Jealous are we?" Lupin joked. A shot was heard throughout the hotel, and smoke could be seen from Jigen's gun. The bullet had just grazed the top of Lupin's thick skull.

"I hate her." Jigen grumbled and stormed from the room. Goemon watched him leave and turned back to Lupin.

"Good job..." He mumbled. He too left the room, much more quietly. Lupin looked at the ever so silent Fujiko.

"What?" He asked near pleading.

"Nothing Lupin dear." She spoke calmly and had a cheery disposition about all that had just happened. Lupin seemed rather dazed and confused about what Fujiko just said.

"You did just hear what I said, right?" Lupin spoke questioningly.

"Yes I did. You left the message for Zenigata that you were sorry, that's why I sent you. Anything you did in your spare time is up to you." She was too calm about it.

"What's the catch Fuji-cakes?"

"No catch. I'm gonna head out now. Need my beauty sleep." She yawned and waved goodnight to Lupin. Now he was just standing in the middle of the room, alone. He always ended up alone. No matter what he did, he always messed up, which led to him being alone. In a desperate effort for companionship, he went to Jigen's room and knocked on the door.

"Go the hell away Lupin." His voice was muffled as if he were talking into a pillow.

"Aw, come on Jigen. You know I was just kidding." Lupin said in his best pathetic voice ever.

"Fine!" He wrenched open the door and stared straight at Lupin.

"Hey man...You don't really like Tsurugi, right?" Lupin's voice had a hint of fear in it.

"Come in the damn room and we'll talk." Lupin slowly came in and Jigen turned the light on, closing the door behind him. "Okay, so I do like Tsurugi. Don't tell anyone that okay? It's really frustrating to hear about her and Zenigata. Even more frustrating to hear about _you_ and her."

"I'm sorry." Lupin said with a lot more sincerity in his voice than normal.

"Okay. Now that you know...LEAVE!" Jigen opened the door and shoved a shocked Lupin out of it. Shaking his head he walked back to his bed and lied in it.

"What have I just gotten myself into..."

- - - - - - - - - -

Yay! Chapter 11! Took me two weeks to start and another to finish! I really hope you like it. My creativity's been running on ubber low lately because of school. See ya!


	12. Deep Love, Puppy Love

Disclaimer: Lupin isn't mine, so there.

Author: I'm trying really hard to work writing into my schedule, I swear. It's just not working in well...

Chapter 12: Deep Love, Puppy Love.

-Hotel Restaurant-

"Madam Hattori, you have a telephone call." A butler like person said. She looked up from the menu.

"Oh, kay..." She seemed rather confused by this but got up to answer the call anyways. Once far enough from Zenigata, Lupin took off his mask. "I figured. What is it this time?" Lupin looked at her, a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm not here because of me, I'm on a special mission." She rose one of her eyebrows in slight confusion.

"Care to explain in a tad bit more detail?" She said quietly.

"Jigen has fallen in love with you." Lupin said being bluntly honest. Tsurugi's eyebrow dropped as they furrowed.

"You're kidding, right?" Lupin shook his head. "Oh crap..." Was all Tsurugi could utter before nodding to Lupin and leaving. Once she returned to Zenigata their food was there. Zenigata smiled as she sat down, and she returned the smile.

"I waited for you. If it's too cold, I'll have them take it back." He said, like any caring significant other would.

"Aww thanks. I'm sure it'll be just fine though." She said, cutting her noodles up. After taking a few bites she realized just how gross cold noodles in cold cheese sauce could be. Though she didn't want to make a big deal of it, since she really didn't want them to just re-heat it. That was even worse.

-Back at Lupin's room-

"Where'd that little bastard go again?" Jigen questioned Fujiko.

"Why should I tell you? You wouldn't talk to me about him earlier, so why should I talk to you about him now?" She was being very defensive about the whole situation.

"Fine. I'll just go find him."

"Find who Jigen?" Lupin's voice could be heard down the hallway.

"WHERE THE FRIGGIN' HELL DID YOU GO?!" Jigen bellowed at Lupin.

"I was busy taking care of a little personal business. No worries." He said waving his hand entering the room, his trademark on crack smile plastered to his face.

"I always worry when you say personal and business in the same sentence." Goemon spoke from his mat. Lupin shook his head in disgrace.

"You mean after all these years you don't trust me yet?"

"Of course we don't! How many times have we nearly had our asses shot because of you?" Jigen growled crossing his arms, sitting on the sofa. He pulled his fedora over his face even more and tried to sleep. However it was impossible because Lupin had begun to rant now.

"What do you mean? Half the time I _save_ our asses from getting shot! And you know that for a fact so don't you dare try to argue with me!" Just as Jigen opened his mouth to retaliate there was a knock on the door. All yelling stopped and Goemon called out.

"Who is there?"

"It's Tsurugi." Her voice was quite and sound saddened.

Fujiko opened the door and let a tears stained Tsurugi enter the room. Jigen was the most shocked, but his steel poker face made it impossible to tell. Instead of talking to any of them right there, she took Jigen's arm and dragged him into a different room.

"What's wrong?" Jigen asked, his voice gruff but it could have been gruffer. Instead of giving him and answer she just buried her face into the oh-so-perfect groove in-between his shoulder and neck. She began to cry again, and even though Jigen wasn't the comforting type he tried. Which made her feel slightly better, though it didn't help much.

"Uh...Would you like to sit down...?" Jigen's voice was slightly shaky as he tried to coax her to sit down. She lifted her head and nodded softly, and they both sat on the edge of the bed. "What's bothering you?"

Tsurugi shook her head as she spoke. "You wouldn't care..."

Jigen shook his head to that statement. "You'd be surprised." His voice had an understanding tone in it now. She looked up at him, a small smile spreading on her lips.

"Okay Jigen. I don't know how to say this really...But I've fallen for you."

The look on Jigen's face was a mix of sheer horror and utter joy. He stuttered the next sentence he said. "Th-that's not wh-what I was ex-expecting." Her smile faded and she looked at his face more closely.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." He looked at her the expression on her face and frowned.

"No it's fine. I just...It's hard to come up with an answer to that. It's been a long time since someone has loved me." His voice was soft, as if he was talking to himself. She looked at him and softly kissed his cheek while standing up.

"You know where to find me hun." Were her last words as she walked from the room. "See you all later guys!" She said much more cheerily than when she had come in.

"Wonder what the hell that depressing jerk did to her." Lupin mumbled crossing his arm in anger. Jigen on the other hand, was just sitting slightly dumb struck, though happy as all hell, as he'd put it later to everyone.

- - - - - - - - - -

FINALLY! Another chapter complete. Only took me FOREVER! Sorry for the wait. I've been...Stressed to say the least. I do hope you like it. I know it moved a bit quickly, but I feel like the story's going no where as of now. Please R&R


	13. Eye of the Beholder

Disclaimer: If you are reading this...You are simply obsessive compulsive or something. I have to have a disclaimer space or I freak. I do not own Lupin.

Author: Sorry that was a bit odd. But I've been taken over by aliens that have taken away my meaning to life. So I'm writing soullessly. In other words I'm horribly depressed and this chapters probably gonna be depressing.

Chapter 13: Eye of the Beholder

-Zenigata's room-

"Uh, Tsurugi? Are you okay?" Zenigata said sitting next to her on the bed. She looked over at him, tears filling her eyes. Instead of answering, she buried her face into his shoulder, a soft sob emitting from her being. Zenigata slowly wrapped his arms around her, embracing her shaking figure. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, crying even more. She continued to cry for a good twenty minutes before she pulled from his grip.

"I'm sorry Zenigata...I shouldn't be so emotional." Her voice was still shaky, though the tears had stopped. "I'm gonna head off to bed. I think Lupin might strike tomorrow. We'll need our rest." Her voice was slightly bouncy as she tried to hide her sadness.

"All right Tsurugi." He got up and escorted her to her room. Once she was in her room and the door was closed, she let out a small sigh.

"Sorry dear Zenigata, but Jigen's got my heart and soul now."

-Lupin's room-

Lupin knocked on the door of the room Jigen had been sitting in for a good forty five minutes. There was no answer. He knocked harder, but Jigen didn't say a word. At this Lupin grew angry and jimmied the door open. Once the door was open he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Lupin, leave me the hell alone." Jigen's voice threatened from the dark room. Lupin backed away, hands in the air. As soon as he was away from the frame, the door slammed and he let out a deep sigh.

"What the hell happened between those two?" Fujiko asked Lupin as he sat on the sofa. He only shrugged and shook his head.

"I have no clue. All I know is Jigen's pissed and Tsurugi's delighted..." He said, distressed by this change of events.

"You do not think that Jigen may have fallen for dear Tsurugi, do you?" Goemon said, his voice calm, as if he really knew the answer. Both Fujiko and Lupin shrugged, though Lupin had opened his mouth to say something, stopping as he saw Jigen leave the room.

"I'm out to go look at the rest of the hotel." He said bluntly, leaving the room.

"That was...Strange." Lupin said, getting up and pouring himself a drink.

-Tsurugi's room-

Tsurugi was just pulling out a pair of PJ's, standing in her underwear when there was a knock at the door.

"Crap..." She mumbled holding the top over her chest to go answer it. She fumbled with the locks, trying to keep the shirt over her chest. Once she got the door open she dropped the shirt in surprise. Jigen flushed, as did Tsurugi as Jigen grabbed her shirt and handed it to her. However, his eyes never drifted from her decent sized chest.

"Um, come in. I was just getting ready for bed." She said, fairly poised still, though horribly embarrassed. Jigen nodded and stepped in. She closed the door and slipped the shirt on. "Sorry about the..."

Jigen had stopped her mid-sentence with a kiss to the cheek. "I just wanted to return the favor. See you around, mini-me." And with that he left the room.

She just watched him leave the room, her hand placed on the cheek he kissed. She turned to the mirror and realized her shirt was on backwards. _What a friggin' moron,_ She thought as she climbed into bed. She turned out the light, quickly falling asleep.

-Zenigata's room-

Zenigata looked over at the wall, swearing he could hear Jigen's voice. He shrugged it off, assuming that he was just excited about another chance to try and get Lupin. He too was in bed, though not asleep. He couldn't wait to see Tsurugi in the morning. She'd probably have a note from Lupin saying that they've left for their next spot. He slept on this thought, dreams of him laughing maniacally while Lupin's head hung low in shame. He even smiled in his sleep at this great dream.

-The next morning-

Dear Pops and companion,

Sorry to disappoint you, but we've already heisted

our next spot! See you in Cali!

Lupin III.

"CRAP!" Zenigata yelled. Tsurugi placed a hand gently on his arm, calming him down.

"Zenigata it's okay. We can get to California in no time." Her voice was calm and happy. What Zenigata didn't know was Jigen had left a little present for her. It was an eye from a mummy. And Jigen had even left a cute little note with it.

Tsurugi,

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

Or so they say. So please be the

holder of this jeweled eye, so that

your beauty may shine where ever

you go.

Daisuke Jigen.

- - - - - - - - - -

How's that for a chapter ending? Wet your pants yet?


	14. California Here We Come

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Lupin. The. Third.

Author: Yeah so typing at schoola slightly cleaner chapter. Don't worry that though. I'll be sure to make up for it in chapter 15. Bye!

Chapter 14: California Here We Come

-On a plane-

Tsurugi had fallen asleep on Zenigata's shoulder almost instantly once they had gotten on the plane. She still feared heights so that was most likely why, although she hadn't slept well the night before either. She was thinking about what had happened the night before. Her emotions were bubbling up inside her. She wasn't exactly sure if she cared more about Zenigata or Jigen, but either way, it'd get in the way of her 'job'.

Zenigata was watching the in flight movie, something about a knight from the medieval time period. He had grown rather bored of it, and was beginning to fall asleep as well.

"If you would all please put your seat belts back on, we're 20 minutes away from our destination. We hope you've enjoyed the flight." A young flight attendants voice came over the P.A. system. Zenigata shook Tsurugi gently, waking her up.

"We're almost there, put your seat belt back on." His voice was groggy and he spoke a tad slower than usual.

"Are you okay?" Tsurugi asked, sounding much more awake than him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just really tired that's all." He gave her a big cheesy grin and a small laugh. She joined in the laugh and belted herself in. Zenigata did as well and they landed without any problems.

-In the airport-

"I can't find my bag!" Tsurugi complained to Zenigata. He looked at her slightly angered that they were so far behind already.

"What do you mean you can't find your bag!?"

"Exactly what I said! I. Can't. Find. My. Bag!" She began to yell, and gesture with her hands wildly. A few people were staring at them and she gave them all a death look. "You know what…It's fine. Let's just go to the hotel." She said with a sigh. Zenigata gave her a look of concern, and she nodded that it was okay. So they went outside and hailed a taxi.

-At the hotel-

"So Jigen…Where did you go exactly last night?" Lupin asked.

"Why is it any of you're business?" He said, his voice gruff and full of anger.

"I guess it's not…" Lupin sighed and left the room. Fujiko had gone out to the beach to work on her tan so it was just Goemon and Jigen back at the hotel.

"Jigen, are you all right?" Goemon's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah…No. I don't know what to do. I've fallen in love with Tsurugi, but she's so attached to Zenigata it seems." His voice was still angry, but it was a distressed anger, not an 'I'm going to kill you!' anger.

"Well, have you told her how you feel towards her?"

"Hell no! I've been shot down so many times, it's getting harder and harder to do."

"Oh, I know. You just have to try and explain." Goemon's voice was calm and unshaken by Jigen's anger.

"No Zen ideas on this one, eh?" Jigen joked slightly. Goemon laughed and shook his head.

"You're a bright one Jigen. Why not go and find Tsurugi. She should be here soon." Jigen nodded his head and thanked Goemon before leaving the room. Goemon shook his head and let a small chuckle slip through his lips before going back to his meditation.

-On the road-

Tsurugi was angrily driving her motorcycle down the busy California roads. She was really pissed that she didn't have any of her things anymore, and even though she said it was okay, Zenigata knew it wasn't. He however didn't say anything to her since it'd be easy for her to kick him off the bike to his doom.

Upon reaching the hotel, she parked and took one of Zenigata's bags. He grabbed the other one, and they walked into the hotel together.

Jigen was in the lobby waiting for her coming completely forgetting about Zenigata. He was horribly nervous and began to smoke.

"Excuse me sir, would you mind smoking outside?" The front desk attendant said. Jigen shook his head and walked out the front door just as Zenigata walked it.

"JIGEN!" He roared and dropped his bag. Jigen ran off, all the while Tsurugi looked stunned.

"ZENIGATA COME BACK!" She wailed. When hearing his named called by his loved one, he turned, slumped his shoulders and walked back to her. "Thanks hun." She said softly giving him a hug and a kiss. Jigen, upon seeing this, stopped and sat down on a rock.

"I can't believe this happened to me...Again. I'm shot down one more time." His voice was soft, sad, and angry. "Why did I listen to Goemon? He doesn't know what he's talking about. Even his Zen couldn't help him this time." He continued to mumble, more out of depression than anger and began to walk into the hotel.

-Tsurugi's room-

"Zenigata, I'm gonna go and buy some new clothes. Promise no Lupin catching action till I'm back?" He nodded and she left.

"Might as well go to my room and get some paper work done."

-Lupin's room-

"Coming, coming." Goemon's voice could be heard. When he opened the door, his face fell. "What do you need Tsurugi?"

"Is uh, Jigen here?" Her voice had a scared tone to it.

"Yes. Why do you need him?"

"I want to thank him for something."

"Okay, well, I guess you can come in." Goemon still seemed upset after letting her in and left her by herself to continue meditating. She went to go find Jigen.

"What do you want Tsurugi?" Jigen's voice said from behind her.

"I wanted to thank you for the lovely jewel, and the poem."

"Is that so? You're not here to make me feel bad? I saw you hugging Zenigata." His voice was still depressed.

"You did!? Oh dear...That was just to keep him away! I'm so sorry. Listen, I came to see if you wanted to go out with me right now. Zenigata lost my bags so this is the only outfit I have now." Jigen gave a soft smile of relief and nodded.

"Sure Tsurugi. Anything for you."

-At the mall place-

"Isn't this just adorable!" Tsurugi said holding up a mini skirt. Jigen nodded his head. He had learned that if she said something was cute, nice, or adorable he'd better just agree. She handed it to him, the pile of clothes getting even taller.

"Why don't you go try on this huge ass stack of clothes now?" He said, pleadingly.

"Oh all right." So they went over to one of the dressing rooms and she tried a whole bunch of weird combinations on. Finally she decided on a weeks worth of clothes and they left for some food.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yay! Next chapter done! I'm really beginning to like this story now. Before I was like, "eh this'll never work out" and look 14 strong chapters! Hope you enjoy!


	15. Down and Dirty Lovin'

Disclaimer: Yeah so...I don't own Lupin... Tt

Author: Yup. Play week has started so no typing for Brey. She shall try to be back by--

-Strangled off- Sorry 'bout that folks. It's Brey. Yes, play week has started but I'm still here for you all. On to the chapteeeeeeeeeeeeeer! -Is dragged off-

Chapter 15: Down and Dirty Lovin'

-At the hotel in Lupin's room-

Both Lupin and Fujiko returned from their where abouts ( Don't know where they were. .. ), smiles on their faces. Goemon was still meditating, but his grip on Zantetsuken getting firmer.

"Hey buddy!" Lupin's voice called out extremely loud.

"Great, he's drunk." Goemon mumbled before standing up to find him. "Hello."

"Hey, where's Jigen?" Fujiko asked, not concerned, just wondering aloud.

"He left some time ago. I am surprised he has not returned as of yet." Goemon said, calmly, use to the random outbursts by now.

"Awww, that's too bad! I bought some gin for the bastard!" Lupin said, a stupid cheesy grin on his face.

"Lupin, maybe I should take that for you..." Fujiko said, her voice dangerously low. Lupin shook his head, but Fujiko pulled it from his hands none the less. "I'll just put this in a safe place." She walked off, a slightly depressed, and very angry Lupin sat down on the couch pouting.

"Why does she get to have all the fun."

-Back at the mall-

"Why did we eat here again?" Jigen asked looking at the hamburger that was placed infront of him.

"Because I was craving some fast food!" Tsurugi said cheerfully.

'Whatever makes her happy I suppose.' Jigen thought to himself. He slapped a half assed grin on his face and began to eat. About an hour later they left the mall, Tsurugi happier than ever, Jigen nervous as all heck.

"Hey, uh Tsurugi. I wanted to um, let you know..." Jigen stammered.

Tsurugi looked at him, then back at the road, then back at him. She continued the pattern a few times until she grew annoyed. "You wanted to let me know...?" She questioned hostile manner.

"That I...I...love you..." He murmured to himself.

"What did you say?"

"I love you." He said, barely louder than the first time.

"Come again?"

"I FRIGGIN' LOVE YOU!" He yelled angrily.

"Aw, that's so nice!" Tsurugi said leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He flushed red, and she laughed. Shortly afterwards they pulled up to the hotel. "Well you best be off. Don't want Zenigata to get suspicious now do we?"

"Of course not." Jigen jumped out of the car and walked into the hotel while Tsurugi went to park it. She herself waited a good ten minutes in the car before getting out. As she headed up towards her room she noticed Zenigata in the hotel restaurant.

__

'I wonder what he's doing down here. I hope he's not looking for Lupin...' Her thoughts raced through her head, not one of them sounding all too plausible. In the end she just decided to head to her room and leave Zenigata where he was. When she got to the door she found a note stuck to it, with gum. As she tried to peel it off the door the paper began to rip. Instead she placed it back on the gum and read it.

__

To My Dear Tsurugi,

I'm out getting us dinner. I kept

my promise and haven't gone

looking for Lupin. See you when

you get back.

Love, Zenigata.

She smiled and laughed to herself. "What a moron." She walked into her room, and began to put away her clothes. Shortly after she sat back on her bed, Zenigata opened the door with a large tray in hand.

"I see you're back Tsurugi. You have great timing!" His voice was happy, calm, but slightly depressed at the same time. Tsurugi nodded and took the tray from his hands. She placed it on the table and the walked back to where he was standing. Getting up on tiptoe she kissed his softly on the lips and led him to the table.

"So...Did you have a good time shopping?" Zenigata asked to be nice.

"Oh yeah. I love going to the mall. Though I got lost a few times. Never been to this one before. It was huge! We should go together sometime." She offered. Zenigata laughed and shook his head.

"Naw, I'm not one for totting bags for hours and then eating gross food." Tsurugi laughed at that.

"Aww...But my arms were sooooo tired by the end of today!" She fake whinned.

"Fine fine. We'll go once we catch Lupin. Deal?"

"Deal." They continued to eat their dinner, chatting away, having a good time. But the best time was still coming. Zenigata didn't know it but Tsurugi had some interesting plans of her own for the night. She had ordered two bottles of wine for the night and they arrived shortly after dinner.

"What's all this for?" Zenigata inquired.

"You'll see." Was all Tsurugi said to him before pouring two glasses and handing one of them to him. They both drank about a bottle before they're babble became slurred. By the middle of the second bottle Tsurugi had 'magically' found a thing of whipped cream and some cherries. Now if you don't get what they're for you need to talk to your mommy and daddy about dem birds and dem bees. But if I must, they got down and dirty that night.

-In the halls-

Jigen was walking down the hall, bitching to himself about having to get ice. However, at a pause in his rant he heared someone moaning. He noticed it was coming from a room near Tsurugi's. He decided to shrug it off and passed the room without a thought. But on the way back it had stopped. This time he decided to knock on the door. And when it opened, a tired face answered it.

- - - - - - - - - -

Whoooooooooh...Finally done. Sorry the ending was kinda icky, but you gotta read the title. That my friends, is why I put this in PG-13. -;;


	16. Boardwalk Paradise

Disclaimer: No witty remark today. I don't own Lupin & Co.

Author: Sorry for such delays. I haven't been on the computer in forever, and school has sucked the creativity from me. I'll be sure to make this a good chapter, and hopefully post it quickly. And thanks for all the reviews! We hit 25! Yay!

Chapter 16: Boardwalk Paradise

Zenigata's jaw dropped when he saw an angered Jigen standing at the door. He was so shocked that he didn't even have time to react to the swift punch Jigen sent at him, hitting him square in the right eye. Jigen promptly left fuming and complaining again. This time about how slutty women are.

Tsurugi came to the door just as Jigen had left. She then looked at Zenigata and noticed he was bleeding. Her face feel after she connected all the pieces together. Zenigata however, was still to drunk to understand what happened, Tsurugi was rather grateful for that.

"Come on Zenigata, let's lie back down and go to sleep. We're gonna need all our strength to get Lupin tomorrow." Her voice was thick with anger at what had just happened.

-At Lupin's room-

Jigen pushed the door open and walked straight up to Goemon, gun drawn.

"Let's have a talk, shall we?" He hissed. Goemon put his hands up in a defeat and walked out of the room with Jigen on his tail.

"What is it that you are so keen on talking about Jigen?" Goemon asked in a poised voice.

"You damn well know what the hell I wanna talk about! Friggin' Tsurugi!" Jigen yelled, his voice pointed.

"What about Ms. Tsurugi?" Goemon was obviously very shocked about it having to do with her.

"You...She...Agh! She friggin' screwed Pops!" Jigen's voice was over-abundantly loud now and Lupin could be heard from the room over.

"WHAT!?" Lupin yelled rushing from his room, just in his polka dotted boxers.

"You heard what I said..." Jigen's voice fell and he left to his room.

"This cannot be good for our mission Lupin." Goemon said.

"You think, Goemon?"

"Yes, most of the time I do. Unlike you..." He added under his breath.

-The next morning-

Dear Pops and Companion,

We figured you'd like to try and

stop us this time. Meet us at the

boardwalk by lets say...noon?

Lupin III

"Well what are we waiting for Zenigata!" Tsurugi said excitedly.

"I guess you." Zenigata said, the stupidest grin on his face. Though somehow the black eye made it even more stupid.

"What do, you...mean..." She said slower and slower, realizing she was wearing just her panties at that point in time. "Eep!" She quickly ran into the bathroom and put the rest of her close on.

"What would I do without her..." Zenigata mumbled shaking his head. Tsurugi emerged wearing something out of the norm. Her hair was down covering one eye, and her other was slightly decorated with sparkles and light blue mascara. The shirt she was wearing was white and clung to her thin but muscular form showing off all her curves. Her pants were white leather, with a white belt. Platform boots made the ensemble. Zenigata blink before speaking.

"What...are you wearing?" He stuttered, transfixed on her being.

"What do you mean what am I wearing. Cloths obviously." She said back teasingly.

"But isn't white for...erm..."

"Yeah well, that doesn't mean I can't wear white anymore." She said with a wink. "Well, lets go catch Lupin." Zenigata nodded, and followed behind her.

-At the boardwalk-

"Jigen, why are you such a party pooper!" Lupin whined, standing in the shallows of the water.

"You just don't get it do you Lupin!" Jigen said sullenly. As the sun rose higher and higher in the sky, Jigen's mood fell lower and lower. Just as he was about to stand up, some put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jigen, look." Fujiko said softly at pointed under the boardwalk. There Tsurugi stood holding white roses. She was picking the petals off, watching them fall into the water and float away. These flowers had intentionally been for Jigen, but she figured he wouldn't listen to her so she was picking at them, like her sadness was picking at her. She just hoped it'd float away like the petals so she could beat the Lupin gang today.

Jigen slowly stood up and nodded his thanks to Fujiko. He walked over to Tsurugi and gave a soft smile.

"You're throwing away money, you know that?" Tsurugi jumped at his voice, dropping the rest of the roses. Jigen stooped down and picked them up. When he handed them back to her she shook her head.

"Those are for you. Sorry I tore some of them up. I was just nervous about giving them to you..." Her voice was shaking, and tears began to weld up in her eyes. Jigen put his arms around her softly and pulled her into him.

"Don't cry...Please don't friggin' cry." Jigen spoke softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"Ah, the wonders of a boardwalk." Lupin sighed. "Hey Fujiko, wanna go under the boardwalk!?" A nice red hand print was now on Lupin's face, Fujiko storming off to get some ice-cream.

"Lupin, that was unwise on many levels. Can you not see that Jigen and Ms. Tsurugi are in their own little paradise?"

Lupin looked over at Jigen and Tsurugi once more, noticing the calm aura that seemed to be coming from them.

"Stupid Jigen, ruining my fun..."

- - - - - - - - - -

IT'S OVER!


	17. Doesn't Sand Make Pearls?

Disclaimer: You have been warned. If you sue me for this...I will find some reason to counter-sue you back. Bwahahaaaa!

Author: Man Caffeine is like God in drink form....Or something like it. Anyhoo, this one should be out fairly quickly since I'm really hyper and have lots of ideas!

Chapter 17: Doesn't Sand Make Pearls?

-2 PM at the beach-

"WHERE IS HE!"

"WHERE IS SHE!" Rang out through the beach, Zenigata and Lupin's voice inter-mingling. They were of course talking about Jigen and Tsurugi. However, those two had ducked out of duty to play 'doctor' for eachother's broken heart.

"Lupin, you don't suppose that Jigen and Tsurugi are..." Fujiko began saying but decided not to finish because if frightened her.

"No way!" Lupin yelled shocked. Goemon lifted his head at Lupin's yell and sighed.

"Lupin, I believe Fujiko is right this time. Jigen and Tsurugi are probably off together somewhere settling their differences." Fujiko gave him a skeptical look and Lupin just huffed off to change into his usual clothes.

Meanwhile, Zenigata was looking around all the shops for Tsurugi. She did like to shop so it was likely in his mind that she'd be out shopping. That, or well, she did like to eat a lot. After a three hour search he sat down on a bench next to the Dairy Queen, head resting in his hands. Shortly afterwards he felt someone lean on his shoulder causing him to jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you Zenigata." Tsurugi's voice said, slightly shocked herself. "Why aren't you out after Lupin?"

"Because I was worried about you." He said glad that he had found her, even though she found him.

"Well, we should go and see if we can find any clues on where he's off to next. I'm sure he's probably done with this heist." Zenigata nodded and stood up. They walked back to the actual beach to be greeted by something rather, unique to say the least.

Lupin was standing at the main entrance of the beach, arms crossed, whistling away the day. It was now 3:17 PM and Lupin was never late. Zenigata eyed him as they came closer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Lupin?" He asked in a confused manor.

"What does it look like? I'm waiting for you!" He said, running off, laughing crazily.

Zenigata blinked once in even more confusion before Tsurugi tugged on his hand, pulling him while she began to chase after Lupin. Following her, they began to catch up with the gang and Zenigata laughed.

"You're all under arrest!" He screamed out, Tsurugi holding her handcuffs up and smirking. Quickly she drew them over her head and began spinning them like Zenigata, he himself joining in as they ran off after Lupin and Jigen.

Each of the four thieves had large sums of diamonds on their being. Quickly Lupin was cuffed by Tsurugi though he managed to get one hand free. Zenigata was on Jigen, but quickly had the cuffs slashed by Goemon.

"Thanks man." Jigen grumbled to Goemon, still sore about the whole "tell her" thing.

Shortly after Fujiko was ripping up the sand behind Lupin's Alfa Romeo. All of them jumped in and drove off.

"CRAP!" Both Tsurugi and Zenigata yelled. However, it did not last long because Tsurugi began to laugh uncontrollably at herself and Zenigata.

"What's so funny?" Zenigata asked, still pissed that Lupin had gotten away.

"Us!" She managed to answer between a laugh. He cocked an eyebrow at this and then laughed himself. Calming down quickly he looked around.

"How are we going to find them all now?"

"You know Lupin! I'm sure that he left a note somewhere. But where that is...I haven't a clue." Her voice had an almost concerned tone to it. She began to look down at the sand. Once looking up she noticed a group of people starting to collect under the boardwalk.

"Hey...Look." She pointed them all out to Zenigata. Looking it over for a second he walked over leaving Tsurugi where she was. Coming back a few minutes later, he had a piece of paper in his hands.

"Guess what it is." He said holding it up. Lupin's handwriting scribbled on it.

__

To our Zenigata and his little play toy,

Sorry we weren't much fun.

But you two were late! See you in Alaska!

Lupin III

"How does he know about that..." Zenigata thought looking at Tsurugi.

"I didn't say anything! I swear!" She shook her head violently. "Why would I talk to them outside of work!?" Zenigata nodded.

"We should head off to Alaska then." He said calmly. Looking up at him, she gave him a quick hug and ran off to her motorcycle. Zenigata followed, slower than Tsurugi, mainly because today had been one stress filled day.

- - - - - - - - - -

That one was kinda short. Sorry about that.


	18. Juneau the Capital of Alaska

Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin...But I'm sure I have to rites to Tsurugi...Somewhere.

Author: xDD I know I own Tsurugi. So please don't steal the subway. LoL. I hope you enjoy this VERY delayed chapter. I was in California marching the Rose Parade. Can you blame me for being overly late?

Chapter 18: Juneau the Capital of Alaska?

-The first flight to Alaska-

"Hey, look at all the snow!" Fujiko squealed excitedly. Lupin climbed over her to get a better view of Alaska. While doing so, his hand 'accidentally' slipped. Being to excited to see fresh snow, Fujiko didn't slap him, right away. Lupin making the always usual mistake slipped his hand farther, catching her attention and causing much more pain to his face than what would normally be dealt.

"Lupin, when will you ever learn to take what you are given and nothing more?" Goemon said, eyes still closed while meditating. Lupin looked back at him and made a stupid looking face at him just as the pilot came over the P.A.

"Please fasten all safety belts as we will begin our decent shortly. Thank you." Shortly after they all sat down and put their seat belts on.

-Second flight out-

"What do you mean I can't have some friggin' pretzels!?" Tsurugi yelled at a flight attendant. She shook her head, slightly afraid of the officer.

"I'm sorry...but they're for when we're actually in flight." Tsurugi shook her head, anger fading away.

"Fine, fine. But I want the first bag!" She called out as the attendant left. People on the plane began to give her weird looks. "Can't a girl be hungry..." She muttered to Zenigata. He shrugged as the plane began to take off.

"Thank you for flying with us. The in flight movie will be 'Bruce Almighty'."

"God I hate that movie!" Tsurugi yelled to Zenigata. He patted her on the head, and put it on his shoulder. She welcomed it at first, lifting her head back up a few moments later.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Zenigata asked blinking a few times. He was rather confused by the fact that she didn't want to nap while on the flight.

"Nothing's wrong. Just getting used to flying I suppose." She said softly.

-In Alaska-

Lupin and the gang walked around downtown Juneau, looking at all the shop windows getting ready for Christmas. It was everyone's favorite holiday because they didn't steal eachothers gifts and they actually gave from the heart. Well, what would be their hearts.

After finding suitable shops, they all parted going to collect their gifts for everyone.

Tsurugi and Zenigata were just checking into their hotel when a busboy tapped Zenigata on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir. An older woman called the hotel looking for you just a few minutes ago."

Blinking slowly and scratching his head he answered, "Did she leave a name or anything?"

"No sir. However, she did sound angry about you not calling her."

With that he realized exactly who it was. "Mother..."

Tsurugi looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong with your mother?"

"She's going to want me home for the holidays." He muttered walking to the elevator.

"And that's a bad thing...why?"

"Because we have to catch Lupin!" He shouting, getting a few strange looks from other guests.

"I'm sure he won't be stealing during the holidays. Besides...I'm staying here. I'll keep a look out for him." She said with a smile on her face. Zenigata gave in and once getting to the room, sat down to call his mother.

"Hello, mom?"

"Who is this!?" A batty sounding lady said on the other side of the phone.

"Koichi."

"Oh...I thought you had forgotten about your mother!"

"No mom. And before you ask, yes I'm coming home for the holidays."

"That's wonderful!" The woman's voice had changed completely by now. "We can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

"Can't wait to see you either. Love you. Bye." Zenigata hung up the phone and sighed loudly.

"Oh cheer up Koichi!" Tsurugi said playfully. He eyed her and let a soft smile come to his lips. Leaning in softly he kissed her, and then left again.

-Next day-

Tsurugi stood in the bathroom, waiting impatiently. A few minutes later she left the bathroom, grabbed her purse and walked from the hotel, hopping on her motorcycle.

"How am I going to tell Jigen?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Well it's finally done! Sorry it's a tad bit on the short side, but it ties into my Christmas one. Which I'll be adding a New Years party into shortly. I just got back from California today and it's 11 pm central time.


	19. Dooms Day

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. It actually felt good to say that... o.O

Author: LONG TIME, NO WRITE! I finished chapter 18 (finally) and it ties in with the Christmas one. I suppose this will be once Zenigata gets back from relatives since the New Years one is going to be the second chapter of the Christmas story.

Chapter 19: Dooms Day

-One week later-

A light knock was heard on the door as Tsurugi stirred from the hotel bed. She was trying to sleep off some of her nausea. Walking over to the door she opened it to an equally tired looking Zenigata.

"Hey hun. How are you?" She spoke as cheerfully as possible. However, all she got was a grunt from him and he lied down on the bed. She walked over and sat at the edge, placing a soft hand on the top of his head.

"I'm guessing the trip wasn't too great?"

"Are you a mind reader?" He said as jokingly as possible.

"Care to tell me about it?" Her voice as soft and caring as possible.

"Actually, yes. I would."

"Okay, just give me a moment." She said sickly and ran into the bathroom.

Zenigata got off the bed and walked up to the bathroom door. He could hear her vomiting, and wanted to help, but didn't want to intrude. Shortly after she opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Zenigata asked concerned about her now. She gave a quick smile and shook it off.

"Must have been something I ate while you were gone. Bad sushi." Slowly he nodded, giving her a small smile too.

"Well, lets hear about this hell trip." She said cheerfully.

"I guess so." He said sighing, sitting on the bed. Tsurugi followed and waited patiently.

"Alright. I suppose it just plain out sucked because my family treated me like crap. Although, they always do that. They just don't understand what I have to do for work. They all say that INTER-POL is just trying to get me out of their hair. You don't think that, do you Tsurugi?"

Shaking her head, she gave him the most reassuring smile possible. He nodded his thanks and stood up.

"How about a nice meal for the two of us?" He asked casually.

"I suppose some food wouldn't hurt." Tsurugi said with a smile, getting her coat from the hook. Zenigata helped her put it on before grabbing his hat.

"Thanks Koichi." She said, planting a small kiss on his cheek as she left the hotel room, shortly followed by Zenigata.

"Who, who told you that you could call me Koichi?" He asked rather annoyed.

"No one told me I could. I just figured it was cuter than Zenigata...If you don't want me to call you that, then I won't."

He shook his head. "No no...It's okay. I guess it'll just take some getting used to."

Smiling, Tsurugi hailed a cab and go in, scooting over for Zenigata to sit. He sat down next to her, slightly confused.

"Take us to the best restaurant in town please." Again she spoke with a smile. The cab driver nodded and took off into the light traffic.

-A different hotel-

The gang was lounging in the pent house after their great celebration. Well, their almost great celebration. Jigen hadn't left his room since after Tsurugi had left Christmas night. He seemed so distracted by the fact that he was going to be a father he hadn't done much but eat and go to the bathroom.

"Knock, knock Jigen. Dinner time." Lupin's cheerful voice pierced through Jigen's thought.

"I'll be there in a minute." He voice was tired sounding, almost as if he hadn't slept since Tsurugi had left either. Which might have been thought true, except for the loud snoring that came from his room every once in a while.

Lupin left the doorway and Jigen came out a few moments later. He sat down at the table and put sparse amounts of food on his plate. He ate very slowly, finishing at the same time everyone else did. They however, had much more food that he did.

"Come on Jigen! Cheer up." Fujiko said as nicely as possible.

"She is right Jigen. You have been mopping around a lot lately. At least you know that the baby is going to be just like you." Goemon said in all seriousness.

"That's what I'm friggin' afraid of." He said getting up from the table.

Walking over to the phone he dialed the hotel Tsurugi and Zenigata were staying at.

"Room 1211 please." After the connection Jigen waited for Tsurugi to answer the phone.

"Yeah...You've reached Tsurugi...I'm gone."

"Hey Tsurugi. It's me. I was just calling to see how the baby was doing. Give me a call back, okay?"

He hung up the phone and left for his room once more.

-Back from dinner-

The two wandered back to the room and sat on the bed.

"So the mushroom said... 'Hey! I'm a funguy!' Get it Tsurugi?!" Zenigata laughed half drunk.

"I sure do get it Koichi." She said, almost afraid of the inspector.

"Hey, you have a message. Lets play it." Quickly he picked up the phone and listen to the message. Just ask quickly as he picked up the phone, his drunkenness faded away.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Tsurugi?" He asked flatly. She stared blankly at him, unsure of what that message said.

"I don't believe so...Why?" She spoke, her voice shaking slightly.

"You're going to have a baby? With who?" Eyeing her carefully.

"Well I'm not going to lie Koichi. It's with Jigen..." Her eyes fell to the floor as she spoke. Bracing herself for an outburst, she also moved her hands towards her stomache.

"I see. I think I'll go get another room..." He muttered. Leaving Tsurugi alone she felt a tear fall down her face. She hadn't wanted this to happen. She just hoped that Zenigata left her for good. She wasn't sure if it really really was Jigen and Her's but she was almost positive.

"Dammit...Why does this always happen to me." She murmured as she lied down on the bed, drifting into a light sleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

So how'd you like? I am pretty pleased with it. Well why not review it. And maybe, I'll actually email you back... -Sweatdrop-


	20. Child's Play

Disclaimer: I dunno what to put here...I don't own them...Happy?

Author: Hey again guys! Sorry this is really late again. I have a new FanFic in the Kingdom Hearts section called "What Happened To Kairi" that I've been working on as well. Plus finals and boyfriend troubles makes for some really weird chapter updating.

Chapter 20: Child's Play

-A few weeks later, still in Alaska-

Zenigata still hadn't returned to the hotel and Tsurugi was beginning to get really worried now. She had expected him to be mad, but not to just up and leave without taking anything. He had even left his beloved files back with her, almost as if he were testing her to see if she'd carry out the case. She found this ridiculous because now she was a month into pregnancy and everything was amazingly just fine.

A soft knock could be heard on the door and she jumped up to get, with high hopes of it being Zenigata. Upon opening it, she saw Jigen's face and her smile faded slightly. Noticing this he spoke, rather gingerly for this roughed-up gunman.

"I'm sorry Tsurugi...Is this a bad time"

Shaking her head she responded by moving out of the doorway and gesturing inside. Happy to see this, Jigen entered willingly and sat down on the bed. He looked up at her, noticing the physical changes. She looked much more tired than usually, and she had put on some weight. Not that it was bad.

"How are you doing" He asked. His voice was still gruff, but he sounded much nicer than usual.

"I'm fine I suppose. Haven't been throwing up as much which is a plus." She smirked at the last statement. Jigen shuddered remembering the mornings and nights he had spent here while Zenigata was gone holding Tsurugi's hair back. Those where nights he wouldn't forget any time soon.

"That's a good thing." He said giving her what he would call a reassuring smile. She smiled back and then stood up. Walking to the bathroom, she gingerly closed the door and began to puking. Jigen stood up and opened the door walking over to Tsurugi. He picked up the stray hairs that hung around her face and rubbed her back soothingly. This was not a common thing for Jigen, to be nice and soothing so Tsurugi had to show him once Zenigata had left.

A few moments later it was over and Tsurugi was viscously brushing her teeth. She hated that awful pukey aftertaste. Jigen stood in the doorway, a frown on his face.

"You sure you're going to be okay alone" He asked gruffly. He wasn't sure whether or not to take her answer seriously. After spitting out the toothpaste she answered.

"I can handle myself. Don't worry about it." She had a sweet smile on her face. Already Jigen could tell that she'd make a great mother. It was whether or not he'd make a good father he was really worried about.

"Alright. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." He gave a smirk and left the room. Tsurugi sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What have I gotten myself into..."

-At Lupin's room-

Jigen entered the penthouse with a smug look on his face. Well, a more smug look than usual.

"What's wrong Jigen" Lupin asked.

"She's still getting sick...And I don't see how I'm going to make a good father to the kid." He voice was low with concern as he chugged a full bottle of whiskey right from that bottle. Fujiko grabbed Lupin by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen area.

"He's really torn up about this." She stated point-blankly. Lupin shook his head and laughed.

"You'd think that wouldn't you" He said jokingly.

"I'm serious. When was the last time Jigen picked up a bottle of whiskey and finished it off that quickly" Despite their hate for eachother, Fujiko knew Jigen was a big part in this whole heist and if he wasn't part of it, the group would eventually be caught. Lupin's smile faded as he thought about the question possed by Fujiko.

"You're right. But what are we going to do? Steal Tsurugi from INTERPOL? That's the worst idea ever." He said, arguing with himself mainly.

"You could." Goemon's voice could be heard from outside the window.

-

OMG! I'm soooooo sorry guys! This was my no motivation chapter! It's short and kinda ickly but the next one is going to be awesome. Promies!


	21. Stealing a Person

Disclaimer: I just own the now pukey Tsurugi...and I HOPE you wouldn't steal her.

Author: OMG! I haven't had any time or will to write but since I'm grounded from the internet now I have plenty of time...I'll probably end up having at least two chapters, this one and one more by the time my grounding is over. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 21: Stealing a Person

Lupin was sitting at the kitchen table with pieces of paper scattered everywhere. Coffee was brewing in a pot and you could tell that it wasn't the first full pot he had drunk. Jigen was currently at Tsurugi's room, hopefully not standing there with hair in his hands.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Lupin yelled, starling Fujiko and Goemon. They both jumped and walked quickly to the table.

"You've got the plan?" They spoke in unison.

"Yes!" He spoke excitedly. "There's no way we can steal Tsurugi." His voice was very serious and stressed. "Now if you don't mind...I'm going to bed." He muttered stumbling off to his room leaving a very confused Fujiko and a slightly annoyed Goemon.

"Well isn't that just a bunch of crap!" Fujiko yells at the closed door. Goemon silently nods, agreeing with Fujiko, but she hadn't noticed. Still fuming Fujiko left the penthouse and her motorcycle could be heard traveling far, far away. Goemon swiftly walked over to the window and climbed to the top of the hotel and sighed.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

-Tsurugi's room-

"What have I gotten us into..." Jigen mumbled to himself, cringing every time Tsurugi gagged. A few moments later she stumbled form the bathroom and lied on the bed.

"What's wrong Tsurugi?" Jigen asked in the most caring tone he possibly could. Tsurugi laughed quietly before answering.

"Nothing, just tired and I really want some coffee..." She laughed again at the thought of wanting coffee. Jigen scratched his head from under his hat, a very confused sounding voice coming from his mouth.

"You, want coffee?" Tsurugi nodded softly. "Then I'll go and get you some coffee." Jigen got up and left the room and Tsurugi sighed.

"I don't even like coffee."

-At the coffee shop-

Fujiko's motorcycle was parked outside the coffee shop Jigen had just pulled up into. A smug look crossed his face as he saw her leave the shop. Summoning all his courage, he walked over to Fujiko.

"Um, Fujiko...Could I ask you a favor?" Fujiko turned to Jigen's voice and nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "Would you mind heading back to the hotel and staying with Tsurugi until I get back with her coffee?"

"Sure Jigen, but you owe me now." Jigen just nodded, but growled angrily and walked into the shop. Fujiko took off to the hotel and headed straight up to Tsurugi's room.

-Back at Lupin's Room-

A light rap came at the door, waking Lupin from his 'nap'. He groggily walked to the door and answered it, waking up instantly when he saw who stood before him. Zenigata entered the room, unshaved and looking worse for wear.

"Lupin, where's Tsurugi?" He asked with no emotion.

"She's still in the room you two were sharing. Why?" Lupin was being a cautious as possible, trying not to piss Zenigata off.

"Because, I need to apologize." His voice still had no feeling to it but Lupin figured it was for the best. Leaving Lupin's sight, he walked towards the elevator. Lupin sighed and shook his head. "We have to get her now."

-Tsurugi's room-

Riiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing! "I'll get it hun!" Fujiko said cheerfully. Picking up the phone she was surprised to hear Lupin.

"Get her out now Fujiko. Don't ask why. Just get her out of there and not through the main door." Hanging up the phone, she touched Tsurugi gently and smiled.

"We have to go right now. How do you feel about taking the fire exit?" The smile stayed there and Tsurugi just nodded. She knew it had to be done for her own safety.

"Let's go Fujiko."

- - - - - - - - - -

WOW! THIS IS THUS FAR THE SHORTEST CHAPTER! And I'm sorry it's been nearly a year...But I hope you enjoy! More will be coming your way soon!


	22. The Boots Are Made For Walking

Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin, Jigen, Fujiko, Goemon, or Zenigata. I do, however, own Tsurugi and her unborn child. So there. XD

Author's Rant: So I got my mojo back! Yay! More chapters for you…Too bad this one was already done and I'm on my new computer. :Snicker: It'll be better now though. And we're off to a running start::Hits another wall: x;;

Chapter 22: These Boot Are Made For Walking…Well They Were.

-Far away from Zenigata-

Jigen was carefully watching over the now three months pregnant Tsurugi as they sat on the plane to Maine. He was being much more protective than usual and Lupin made sure to make note of it. He didn't want to piss him off more than usual. Jigen might actually go through with one of his threats. Looking out the window past Tsurugi, Jigen noted that the skies were getting darker.

"Hey Jigen, I need to get out." Tsurugi moaned for the fourth time. He snapped back into reality and stood up to let her out. Quickly she rushed to the restroom and slammed the door shut. He shook his head and sat back in his seat. Lupin turned around and smile one of his cheesy grins.

"Jigen! What's up with her? She's always in the bathroom…" He pondered and watched the look on Jigen's face get grim.

"Are you a moron…She's always in there getting sick. She's pregnant. That's not the most normal thing for a woman to go through." Fujiko said from next to Lupin. Jigen nodded slightly and tipped his hat over his eyes, beginning to fall asleep. A few minutes after, Tsurugi gently stroked his arm to wake him up. He jumped, but moved rather slowly after the initial shock had worn off to let her back into her seat.

"I'm really hungry Jigen…" She complained again. He looked at her and sighed. Lupin made a sound like a whip and chuckled, only to be slapped by Fujiko.

"You owe me twice now." She said nonchalantly to Jigen as he tried to hail a flight attendant. He muttered a few swears under his breath as the attendant approached him.

"Yes sir? What do you need?" She asked as politely as she could, hearing a few of the swears he was mumbling. He looked at her, a smug grin on his face. "My, uh, wife is hungry. What would you like, um, hun?"

"Do you have any coffee and salad?" This was a strange request, she knew, but the flight attendant nodded and went off to get it for Tsurugi.

"Your taste in food keeps getting weirder and weirder…" Jigen mumbled from under his hat.

"And you keep sinking lower and lower in your seat!" She laughed at her own crappy come back. She wasn't really on top of her game lately. Goemon, Lupin, and Fujiko all snickered at their little fight. Tsurugi flushed a few shades of pink and Jigen looked about ready to kill them all. The attendant returned with the food for Tsurugi and then left without word.

"Oh yay! My food is finally here!" She said before indulging herself in the salad. Jigen smirked and then fell asleep knowing he was going to be woken up within the hour for another bathroom trip.

-Back in Alaska-

Zenigata was now standing in an empty room looking at all the things Tsurugi had left behind. Actually, he noted, that it was everything of hers, and his. She had left all their files on Lupin and Co. and she had left a note for him. He laughed a bit as he read it.

_Dear Zenigata and Partner,_

_Sorry there won't be anymore of these notes Mr. Zenigata._

_I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything I've done_

_To you and hope that we'll meet up again one day._

_I'm sure we will due to the fact that you'll probably be _

_Chasing me around now…_

_May we never truly part,_

_Tsurugi._

"She left me a Lupin note. How in the hell could she leave me a Lupin note?" He began yelling at the top of his lungs. He picked up his files and stormed out of the room. This was war as far as he was concerned and all's fair.

-Back to the flight-

Goemon looked at the now sleeping "couple" if you could call them that and got up to talk to Lupin. "Lupin, do you think it is a good idea to bring a pregnant woman on this adventure?" Lupin shook his head and laughed a bit a Goemon's suggestion.

"Fujiko, I think we found our babysitter." He began to laugh louder. Goemon turned a light shade of pink before taking his sheath to Lupin's head. He fell back into his seat and Goemon returned to his without making any progress on the whole 'Tsurugi-getting-hurt-and-the-baby-too' mission he was personally on. A few moments later, Tsurugi woke up and looked out the window. They had to have been about half way there by now.

"Jigen, Jigen honey. Wake up. I need to use the bathroom." She said softly, shaking him slightly. He woke up and smiled, letting her out to the bathroom again. Waiting for her, he went to talk to Goemon. "Hey man. I don't know if it was such a good idea to bring Tsurugi with us…" He confided in Goemon. Nodding, Goemon answered him.

"I must agree with you on this one Jigen. I think she would have been better off with Zenigata personally. No offense to you." He added to the end of the sentence, not wanting to create a scene on the plane. Jigen nodded and Tsurugi returned.

"Are we almost there?" She questioned the people in her group. They all nodded and she let a sigh of relief slip from her lips. She was tired of having to be seated all the time, and she was rather uncomfortable. Sitting back down in her seat, the pilot's voice could be heard over the clear com.

"We're getting ready to land now. Please fasten your seatbelts, put your chairs in the upright position, and your tray tables up. It's a bone chilling 45 degrees in Maine and around 12:30 in the morning. I hope you all enjoyed your flight." There was a click and they slowly began to descend.

"Finally, sweet, sweet ground." They all heard Tsurugi mumble and they all held in their laughs as the plane touched down. After they had gotten off the plane, Fujiko escorted Tsurugi to the bathroom, and the boys went to get their luggage. Upon finding them, Tsurugi thanked them for finding her bags and took them from Lupin. Deciding that she shouldn't carry them, Jigen walked over to her and spoke in her ear.

"Let me take them. You must be tired 'er something." He muttered. She shook her head firmly and gained a tighter grip on the bags. Fujiko smiled to her and suggested that maybe someone should carry them, but got the same silent answer as Jigen. Finally Goemon gave it a try. This time he got a much more severe answer. She slapped him across the face and began making a scene.

"Why the hell do I need you to carry my damn bags? Do I look injured to you? I'm just pregnant!" She yelled as about half the airport looked at her. Goemon bowed slightly, knowing that she was still a capable fighter.

"I am sorry Miss Tsurugi. I will not ask you again." He spoke as calmly as possible. Inside he wanted to smack her back, but knew that would not help the situation at this point in time. Soon they left the airport, all of them not saying a word. Tsurugi did seem to be struggling a bit with her suitcase, but was also doing her best to hide it. Upon reaching their hotel a few miles away, she plopped down on a sofa while waiting for Lupin to get the room key. Jigen sat next to her on one side and Goemon on the other.

"Okay guys! Let's get going!" Lupin said while waving the key in the air. Goemon grabbed Tsurugi's bags and headed off before she even got up and off the sofa. Jigen slowly helped her up, and she ended up grabbing Jigen's luggage from him.

"Don't mess with me." She hissed slightly as she stalked away from Jigen, who lowered his hat and followed her into the elevator. She hadn't put the luggage down as the rose to the 13th floor. Exiting the elevator she placed the luggage next to hers in their room.

"See, I didn't die." She simply said and then went to sit on the sofa. She did however, put her one foot up and began massaging it. "But these feet might have…" She muttered to herself.

- - - - - - - - - -

Wow! This was a longer chapter than I expected! I'm getting back into the swing of things. Yay! Hope you enjoyed!


	23. The Rain In Spain, Or Is It In Maine?

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the whore and the unborn baby.

Author: That was rather blunt. But then again, I'm usually a very blunt person. ON TO CHAPTER 23::Cheers are heard in the background because she's updating almost daily now:

Chapter 23: The Rain In Spain…Or Is It Maine?

After a few days of rest and planning, Lupin had found where the next treasure spot was and how to get into it. Sadly, Jigen was one of the main pawns in this plan. The jewels or whatever it happened to be this time, were hidden in the basement of a parenting class building.

"Aw, come on man!" Lupin complained to Jigen as he continued to refuse. Tsurugi looked up from the food she was currently eating and smiled sweetly to Jigen.

"Hey, I know I won't be a good parent…Why don't we both go together?" She said calmly, hoping that Lupin would keep his mouth shut. Luckily he did and Jigen reluctantly agreed. Lupin quickly left the room after the agreement, and something to the affect of another one of his whip crack sound effects could be heard. Jigen went to go and attack him, but Tsurugi touched his arm gently. He sat down in the chair that was next to her.

"What Tsurugi?" Jigen asked, slightly concerned. She smiled at him, and then made a crazy face.

"Leave Lupin alone. He's just having a little fun." She said softly and rested her head on his shoulder so he wouldn't get up. Heaving a sigh, he let her rest there while he brooded about Lupin being immature. Standing up suddenly, Tsurugi headed for their bedroom. Jigen soon followed only to find the door locked. Sighing, he returned to the kitchen looking at exactly what Tsurugi had been eating. There sat chicken, Jell-o, and something that looked a bit like cat food. He decided he wouldn't question her about that, and went to see if she was done in their room. The door was still locked so he knocked on the door.

"Jigen!" A voice said in surprise. It was Tsurugi's but he was shocked that she was surprised by him.

"Um, yeah?" He said confused. She scampered around her room picking things up before opening the door a crack.

"Uh, what do you need?" She said, only her head visible from the door. Jigen's face seemed a bit more harsh than it had been since what seemed like forever.

"What are you doing in there?" He questioned rather sternly. She put an innocent smile on her face and spoke as sweetly as she could.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Later." She added quickly to the end of her sentence. He sighed, and slowly walked away, knowing that he wasn't going to win this fight either. Tsurugi went back to wrapping a few gifts for the whole gang.

-Later That Night-

Tsurugi had finally come from the bedroom, about two hours after dinner. This surprised everyone to a great extent because normally she'd have about three dinners.

"Okay everyone! I have an important announcement. Sit down please!" She addressed everyone and they all sat down, giving her a wary eye. Finally she pulled out all the wrapped gifts.

"What are these for Miss Tsurugi?" Goemon asked as she handed him his gift. She just smiled and say next to Jigen, holding onto his gift.

"Go on, go on! Just open them!" She chided them. They all slowly opened their gifts.

"Oh my gosh!" Fujiko yelled as she opened her gift. A small ruby pendant rested in a satin bag. Quickly she put it on and smile at how great it looked with her outfit tonight. Once Lupin had opened his, he gave her a small smile, closing the box before anyone else could see it. Goemon smiled as well as he showed them all his gift. He was holding onto a nice dress suit that was light blue and thanked Tsurugi heartedly. Finally she handed Jigen his present. He opened the oddly shaped gift and a smirk crept onto his face. There sat a white fedora and a white suit. She smiled at the fact that they all liked their gifts.

"Hey Jigen! Don't you have to be a virgin to wear white?" Lupin laughed hysterically as he commented on Jigen's gift. Tsurugi placed a hand on Jigen to keep him down. Angrily, he stayed seated and muttered under his breath.

"Thank you so much Tsurugi! But, what were they for?" Fujiko asked slightly confused. Tsurugi shrugged and smiled. They all shrugged as well, and went to their rooms to further inspect their gifts.

Tsurugi went to talk to Lupin for a moment before checking on everyone else.

"Hey Tsurugi…" He said halfheartedly as she entered.

"Hey Arsene." She replied a little more happily. She knew he was shocked by her gift, but didn't mind that.

"Um, what the hell's up with my gift?" He asked, really confused by the clothes that she had given him. It was a really cute baby outfit.

"Um, you remember that night in my room while Zenigata was sleeping?" She questioned him. Of course he had and he nodded.

"Well, I just don't want to take any chances…Zenigata was the only one I used protection with so…You or Jigen could be the father." She said calmly. He was glad that she was calm about this.

"Have you told Jigen yet?"

"No…I figured you should know first so that you don't get him really ticked…I love him so much though…" Tsurugi mumbled as she left the room.

"When it rains…It pours…" Lupin sighed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Well it's done! Hope you enjoyed.


	24. Mama Don't You Love Me

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own the Original Lupin and Co. Meh…So bored of disclaimers…

Author: Well, I'm just too darn creative lately don't ya think? This is the second to last chapter so they'll probably be on the longer side…Then, my sequels start…All 6 of them… -.-;; Don't you just love me?

Chapter 24: Mama Don't You Love Me?

-Two Days Later-

Tsurugi came out of the bathroom all dolled up, ready for the heist. Jigen came from their room looking the same as usual. Rolling her eyes, Tsurugi straightened his tie and they got into the car with the ever eager Lupin.

"All right lovely lady and handsome gentleman, we're off to learn how to be better parents." Jigen looked at Lupin a bit strangely and Tsurugi came to the rescue.

"Yes, yes we are Lupin. Thanks for giving us a lift to the class." Catching the very small hint, he nodded and gave a cheesy smile. Upon reaching the parenting class, Lupin shook his head. It was a rather dingy looking place on the outside. Lupin didn't think the treasure map was right, that is, until they all went inside the actual building. Inside it was rather pleasant and decorated in a calm manner so that everyone could be relaxed while learning.

Lupin left as soon as the classes started, and the couple took their seat.

"Hello. I'm Miss. Oni. It's nice to see that I'm not the only Asian here." She commented, looking over at Tsurugi. Tsurugi just nodded in her direction. The teacher continued on with her welcoming speech. "As you all guessed this is a parenting class. And as I look around, I see there are a few of you that look like you could use some help." She glanced through the 'students' stopping on Jigen. Giving him a cheerful smile, all he did in return was scoff at her. She shook it off and continued.

"Now, since you know me a little, lets all introduce ourselves." A few grumbles came from the male population, while the females, aside from Tsurugi, seemed to have already done that. "Why don't you start?" She said to Tsurugi. Sighing she looked at Jigen and then spoke her name to the class.

"I'm Yamii." And then she shut up. The teacher didn't seem too pleased by this, but didn't question her either. Jigen was next and he pulled the same stunt, calling himself Jack. The rest of the people continued until there was a large explosion in the basement. Tsurugi excused herself to the bathroom, because she was feeling sick and Jigen soon followed to help her just before that. Everyone else left, running for their lives except for Miss. Oni. She took off after Tsurugi and Jigen but soon left calling them crazy from over her shoulder.

In the basement all Jigen and Tsurugi could do was stare at the damage Lupin had done. The concrete was everywhere, both nearly tripping on several occasions. Sighing, a happy looking Lupin finally showed his head. They both glared slightly at him, seeing as he hadn't found the treasure they were looking for yet.

"Where's Goemon and Fujiko?" Jigen questioned. The other's heads rose slowly from their hiding places as well. Goemon was shaking his, as if to say he had nothing to do with the explosion. Fujiko just laughed a bit nervously, as they looked at them retreating from their hiding spots.

"Wasn't that a bit…explosive?" Tsurugi said as she stifled a laugh from her really bad joke. They all just looked at her, mouths gapping.

"Wow, are you feeling all right?" Lupin asked. This was even bad on his standards, and that was pretty sad. She nodded and blushed slightly. She knew it was lame, but it couldn't have been _that _lame. Sighing she looked at Lupin.

"So where is this treasure?" She asked, really wanting to go and just relax. He pointed to the giant crater in the ground. Shaking her head, she laughed again at her own stupidity. "Stupid me…" She claimed before sitting on a newly formed chunk of rock.

"You okay Tsurugi?" Jigen muttered as he helped the rest of the gang get the treasure, which was jewels this time, out of the hole. She nodded slowly and sat there watching. The three months were finally beginning to wear on her. Smiling she stood up to try and help, but was only taken to the car by Fujiko and placed in the front seat.

-The Car-

"You just sit here and relax while we finish up, okay?" Fujiko was doing her best to be nice, but she was also trying to be firm, keeping her hand on Tsurugi's arm. When Tsurugi tried to get up, Fujiko's grip tightened causing Tsurugi to sit back down.

"Fine, fine. But hurry up, I'm hungry." She pouted crossing her arms to show she meant business. Fujiko just chuckled as she got up and left Tsurugi in the car.

Sitting impatiently, she began tapping her fingers on the dashboard. Sighing heavily, she shifted positions, letting out one more deep sigh.

-Back in the Basement-

Fujiko returned just as the men were finishing loading up the sacks they had brought. Jigen mumbled something about Fujiko under his breath and Goemon seemed to nod at the idea. Feeling left out Lupin chimed in loudly.

"What are you two talking about!" This ended up with him being beaten slightly by the sheath of Goemon's sword. Crying to himself, they all began dragging the sacks upstairs. Once they reached the car, the found that Tsurugi was on the hood, meditating.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jigen asked as she opened one eye slightly to the sound of his voice. Closing it again she responded simply. "Meditating." Glaring at her from under his hat, and stormed up to the car, grasping her wrist forcefully.

"Get off the car. We're leaving…NOW!" Opening both eyes as she was tugged off the roof, she gave Jigen a swift slap to the face, knocking off his hat.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again! You got that?" She screamed and then plopped herself into the car, slamming the door before he could answer her. Standing stunned, the rest of them, slowly broke from their trances and got into the car. Fujiko and Goemon sat in the back with Tsurugi and let Lupin and Jigen sit up front. They didn't want anymore commotion while they were on their last heist.

-Back in the hotel-

Tsurugi had gone straight to the room her and Jigen were sharing and locked the door. Still fuming about what had happened earlier, he paced around the front of the door waiting for her to open up. She'd be hungry sooner or later, and it would probably be much sooner than any time later. About four hours later, he began to bang on the door.

"Tsurugi! This is RIDICULOUS! Open the damned door NOW!" He shouted, as if it would help. Getting no response, he only yelled even louder. "IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS FRIGGIN' DOOR I'LL BREAK IT IN!" Still getting nothing back from her, he looked at Lupin. Pointing from him to the door, silent in anger, Lupin quickly picked the lock, not wanting to be one to get shot.

Sound asleep on the bed, Tsurugi hadn't budged. Stomping over to her, she didn't move, only causing Jigen to be angered even more. "TSURUGI IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME--!" Caught off guard by a creeping Lupin, he glared.

"Jigen, shut the hell up. Can't you see she's sleeping?" Lupin said as cautiously as possible, for him that is. Looking down at Tsurugi finally, he turned and left the room rather ashamed. He didn't even pay any attention to what he was yelling at. Something had been bothering him since the car incident and he just couldn't stop yelling.

Lupin stayed in the room, looking at Tsurugi slightly before turning to follow Jigen out and leave her to rest. Then he heard a soft mumbling.

"Doesn't he love me anymore?"

- - - - -

Well, it only took me…EVER to make it, but here it is. The second to last chapter of the first part of my some random number series! (Dies of over workedness xx;;) I do hope you enjoy it. I promise that things will begin to move a bit faster than parenting classes in the next chapters to come…REALLY! P.S. I gave up on the EVERY continent thing…I don't want to do that much research… XD vv;;


	25. Shape Up, Make Up

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin and Co. but I do own Tsurugi and that bastard baby, so don't steal them just yet.

Author: Another blunt disclaimer, but it had to be said. As you can see, I updated along time ago, but now I'm feeling relatively creative again. Sooo, on to the LAST chapter of "A Thief Within INTERPOL" (More cheers are heard since more secrets will be revealed…Maybe!)

Chapter 25: Shape Up, Make Up

After a long stressful day of stealing and fears, the original Lupin crew decided they needed a little bit of party time. Lupin ran out to the store, bought enough booze to liquor up a dozen people to the point of death and a bunch of yummy snack foods. When he walked into the door, Jigen grabbed the first bottle of gin he saw and put it away quicker than ever.

Everyone stared in slight astonishment as he looked back from under his fedora. "I thought we were partying tonight?" He said in his, 'Oh no Jigen got into the mini bar and drank everything in sight' voice. Lupin placed an arm around him, laughed loudly, as usual, and agreed full heartedly.

"You're very right my friend. Now, lets get this thing started!" So, they all partied all night long and in the end, Jigen just slept on the sofa.

While the party was going on Tsurugi kept herself locked in her room. She listen to them all having fun, causing a ruckus, and just plain out not coming to make sure she was okay. Lying in bed, she was trying to decide whether to leave or stay when she heard a soft knock on the door. Eager to know someone cared, she jumped up but then quickly sat down again. "Who is it?" She asked, doing her best angry voice.

"Err…It's me" Jigen's voice sad, in a very ashamed tone, something rarely heard from him. Getting up slowly this time, she unlocked the door and quickly sat back down of the bed. He walked in and sat down next to her, head hanging slightly.

"…" Looking at him, she couldn't take it anymore. Throwing her arms around him, she began to cry. And unexpected response, he just sat there and let her cry. He didn't know what else to do, so he just kept quiet. After about ten minutes, she let go of him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Was all she could say. Nodding softly, Jigen understood completely. "I'm sorry too Tsurugi."

-Outside the room-

Lupin had taken to listening in on Jigen and Tsurugi's conversation. It was rather boring so he went back to the party. Smiling at Fujiko, he tried to take a cheap shot and was smacked severely.

"Lupin, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She questioned demandingly. They all might be plastered, but that didn't stop her from wanting him off of her. Shrugging, he noticed that Tsurugi and Jigen had ventured out of their room.

"HEY! IT'S THE HAPPY COUPLE!" Lupin shouted about as loudly as he could. Glaring at him from under the fedora, Jigen simply walked past him. Tsurugi followed, shaking her head disapprovingly. Lupin, confused as ever, went to follow but was stopped by Goemon's sheath.

"Now is not the time to barge in Lupin." He spoke with a stern tone. Crossing his arms, he stomped all the way back to the sofa and had another drink. Goemon also shook his head disapprovingly at Lupin from behind and then went to go meditate some.

-In the kitchen-

Jigen was doing his best to try and cook something for Tsurugi, even though she said she would be more than happy to cook. Sitting at the table, tapping her fingers on the top, she waited patiently for God only knows what to be served to her.

After about twenty minutes, Jigen brought her a plate of chicken, Jell-o, and that stuff that looks like cat food. Smiling widely, she began to eat like she hadn't eaten in days. Jigen sat down next to her and watched silently, glad to see she seemed happy again.

Finally things were back to normal.


End file.
